Queen of Shives
by hayj
Summary: Carolyn rescues Riddick.
1. Prologue

_**a.n. As usual any mistakes are my own. Nor do I own anything, much less Riddick or anything in his world. Please let me know if I've missed a line break anywhere, I finished uploading this at about 3am so who knows if the chapters are even in the right order at this point. Many thanks to the Riddick wiki which has become my go to bible for this world. Thanks for reading, Hayj~  
**_

**Queen of Shives**

**Prologue**

**The greatest trick the Devil pulled was convincing the world there was only one of him.  
**

The heavy set man stood staring through the dingy window at the creature hanging from the ceiling in the small dimly lit cell. They had been on Leiden-9 for over two days now as he debated what move would get him and his crew the most money out of the perp he now stood staring at. Taking a handkerchief out of his pocket he swiped at the sweat covering the back of his neck. He hated this place and the longer he stayed here the more dangerous it was for his crew. Greed was the creed among his brethren and he knew that the moment any one of them got an inkling that he had something valuable hidden down here in the bowels of his hanger, they would just as soon slit his throat as look at him. But tapping a meaty finger against his chin as he watched his captive slowly swing from the chains holding him, a plan started to form.

He heard the footsteps of one of his men approach from behind. "Boss, we can take our pick of any slam. They'll all pay top dollar. Why we hangin' on to him?"

"Not that I need to explain myself to you," the heavy set man said in a surly voice, "but I happen to think we can get more from a private buyer. Someone who can appreciate our guests, how should we say, more unique talents, more than a simple slam ever could. Someone who would be willing to pay top dollar for those talents." Once more turning thoughtful the man suddenly snapped his fingers before barking at his companion. "Come, Geordie. We have invitations to send out."

With a wicked grin the man's subordinate stepped up to the window taking a look at the person contained within. Finding the man in the dark cell Geordie watched as he slowly swung back around to face him before stumbling away quickly, tripping over his own feet while making the sign of a cross over his chest. Nothing human could possibly have eyes like that.

Eyes that shined like they belonged to the devil himself.


	2. Words are Easy

_**a.n. This story was heavily influenced by the album Eleven Roses by ZZ Ward check her out if you have time.**_

**Chapter 1  
**

**Words are easy, like the wind; Faithful friends are hard to find.**

The Montgomery House was the most well known, exclusive finishing school in two systems. Situated miles outside of New Mecca, Helion Primes capitol, it was available to merchant and elite alike. Academics, Arts, Social graces, the school offered it all and only hired the best to teach its pupils.

Not much was known about the proprietor and Head Mistress, Ms. Carolyn Fry. She had arrived on New Mecca in the company of the renowned holy man Abu "Imam" Al-Walid, and her daughter, Jackie Fry. It was said that Ms. Fry and her daughter were on the same ill-fated flight with Mr. Al-Walid that had claimed the lives of his three acolytes, nephews of Sheik Abdullah, and the widely known fugitive Richard B. Riddick. However, the story of the ill fated crash had been hushed up by The New Oslo Shipping Corporation so fast that no one knew all the facts, much less the actual participants.

While well known and active in the community since their arrival two years ago, both Ms. Fry and her daughter had been tight lipped about their past. And really, no one had any reason to complain. The two were above reproach, not one piece of gossip or rumor having been attached to their names. Money spent for the school was distributed evenly and generously through out the local merchants whose daughters were given priority on the schools waiting list.

All in all, the citizens of New Mecca were quite happy with the Fry's even now waving and calling to them in greeting as they walked the town circle doing some early Christmas shopping before heading to Mr. Al-Walid's for their weekly dinner with his family.

* * *

The setting sun was glorious in its colors over the desert landscape. Salmon, orange and red, burning down to beautiful shades of purple and blue as twilight made its appearance. Incredibly lovely and eternally peaceful; things that Carolyn Fry had strove to have in her life these past two years, going out of her way to appreciate those things that were so fleeting that most people never even realized that they had it in their grasp, having learned from the painful events of her past.

Their neighbors greeted she and Jackie as they slowly strolled throughout the town center, window-shopping for Christmas gifts. Carolyn couldn't be more proud of Jackie and even now beamed as she watched the girl interact with a shop owner, discussing the finer points of a silk robe she was eyeing for Lajjun. Jackie had come a long way from the little girl who had shaved her head to emulate her hero.

Adding some sweets for Ziza to their purchase, Carolyn and Jackie joined Hicks who was waiting for them just outside. Taking their packages from them he hurried them along. "We're gonna be late for dinner if the two of you don't hurry it up," he informed them with an arched brow, which did nothing but cause the two women to laugh at his expense.

"You need to dial it down a notch, Hicks," Jackie informed him. "Imam might actually fall over from shock if we were ever on time."

Letting loose a much beleaguered sigh he followed dutifully behind. Carolyn had run into Hicks at a bar on the trip to New Mecca after her release from the hospital. After a long night of drinking and swapping stories of the monsters they had battled and lost against, each carrying the scars, both mental and physical, he had been on their transport the next day. Carolyn eventually hired him on as a chauffeur/bodyguard/escort for herself and Jackie but he gradually became family as well. Carolyn was saddened that he still hadn't found the woman or little girl he went searching for several times a year and knew that he was grateful to have their little oasis in the desert to come home to in between times.

Shortly after their arrival here on New Mecca, Carolyn and Imam had sat down and spoke with Sharon "Shazza" Montgomery's father, Mr. Montgomery via tele-conference. He had been so touched by the fact that Carolyn had went out of her way to inform him of his only daughters death that he had given her the only thing he had to give, his money. Carolyn knew that they had been estranged over Shazza's relationship with John "Zeke" Ezekiel but the man was truly crushed to learn of her death.

Arriving at Imams home, Hicks rung the bell and as they stood waiting on the walk to be let in could hear the squeals of two-year-old Ziza causing each of them to exchange grins. As soon as Lajjun opened the door Carolyn was nearly bowled over by the youngster before picking her up.

"And how is my Princess today?" Carolyn asked as the girl smacked her loudly on the cheek.

"Aunt Carolyn! " The little girl cried out, tight brown curls dancing around her head in a halo of fluff. "Did you bring me anything?" she asked much to her poor mother's embarrassment.

"Ziza!" she scolded as Carolyn smiled holding out her hand to Hicks who placed a small package in it.

"But of course I did!" She told the little girl putting the package into her tiny little hands before handing her off to Jackie. "You better ask Aunt Jackie to take you before your mama gets onto both of us." Carolyn said leaning over to brush a kiss against each of Lajjuns' cheeks.

"You spoil her horribly!" Lajjun said scolding Carolyn now, as Hicks helped her off with her floor length coat, causing Carolyn to laugh. "I'm her Godmother, Lajjun. If I can't spoil the teeth out of her head then who can? I missed those days with Jackie and won't be having any of my own so just accept the fact that your children will always love their Aunts," Carolyn was saying to the woman as Imam stepped into the foyer from the study.

"My friends how are you this evening?" Imam asked as he took Carolyn's hands in his own looking her up and down. No one knew Carolyn as well as Imam. While to the world she was a composed, functioning, businesswoman, only he could see in her eyes the inner demons that she still battled with on a daily basis.

Her outer appearance had changed dramatically since they had first met. Her now long blond hair was always dressed in a low chignon that covered the back of her neck and she had adopted a modified sari type of dress, always dressed to perfection given her constant dealings with people who ranged from merchants to prime ministers. To a stranger they would think she was born to this.

Only those in this house knew about the pre-dawn bareback rides across the desert sand dressed in tight fitting breeches and sleeveless tops, with her hair down and flowing. Only those close to her knew that while her students were being trained in ballet and piano, she was being trained as well. In archery, knife throwing, hand-to-hand combat, and more types of firearms than you could shake a stick at, with Hicks, her teacher and constant companion. It was that woman that Imam did his best to protect. The woman, who felt as though she could have done more, should have done more.

"We're wonderful, Imam," Carolyn said stepping forward to brush a kiss across his cheek, dragging the man back into the here and now. She searched his eyes wondering what had him drifting this evening.

"That is always good to hear," he said returning the gesture before turning her loose to shake Hicks hand.

"Sorry we're late, Imam." Hicks said.

"No worries, Dewayne," Imam said with a slap to his back. "We actually have an extra dinner guest that has been keeping me company," He explained ushering Carolyn into his study with Hicks following.

"Ahh, Carolyn, it is always a pleasure to be in your company," Sheik Abdullah said greeting Carolyn, bowing slightly over one of her hands as he brought it to his mouth.

"Sheik Abdullah, it's so good to see you again. To what do we owe this honor?" Carolyn asked with a slight curtsy.

"I shall be leaving soon to spend the holidays with my first wife's family on Helion Two and knowing that you would be here this evening, wanted to drop off gifts for you and your family."

"That's very generous of you, but you know it's not necessary," she told the man with a smile, squeezing his hand with affection.

"Nonsense. Not only are you my friends, you take excellent care of my daughters."

"Your daughters are wonderful girls and you know that. How are your lovely wives doing?" she asked as he escorted her to a chair.

"They are quite well, thank you. They have asked me to send along their regards, as we will be leaving before the end of the week. Two of the Nannies as well as several guards will be picking the girls up on Friday and escorting them to us."

Carolyn accepted a cup of tea from Lajjun. "Thank you for letting me know. I would have been concerned that something was wrong. Please give your wives my many thanks and let them know I shall miss them seeing them."

They spent several minutes visiting over tea and fussing over Ziza who had reappeared with Jackie before the Al-Walid housekeeper announced that dinner was served.


	3. Open Wounds

**Standing drenched in open wounds.**

**Chapter 2**

As they sat around the table enjoying dinner and lively conversation, Carolyn took a moment to sit back as she sipped her wine, her eyes touching on each of the people at the table. For a few hours, one day a week, she felt safe and loved. Each of these people knew who she really was and there was no need to pretend that she was someone she wasn't.

As her eyes landed on Imam, she once again noticed that he seemed as lost in memories as she was this evening. While no stranger to his quiet inspections, tonight had been different, and there was only one thing she knew of that caused Imam to turn deeply introspective. Her smile and contentment fell away in the blink of an eye. Imam was the only person to know the complete damage that had been done to her by the bio-raptors before their escape from M6-117. She had worked very hard at putting her past behind her, and as a chill made it's way up her spine Carolyn had a feeling that all of that hard work was about to be torn to shreds.

Jackie and Lajjun, who were discussing the dress that Jackie would be wearing to the Prime Minster's Christmas Ball on Thursday evening, brought her attention back to the conversation.

Carolyn chuckled softly, "Would you look at this one," she said to Imam, "from pretending she's a boy to discussing which pair of shoes would go better with a designer gown." This caused Jackie to shove at her playfully.

"Yes, our Jackie has certainly come a long way," Imam said with a stroke of his chin meeting Carolyn's eyes.

"_Oh Gods,"_ she thought, it's worse than she had imagined.

"What a wonderful dinner." Carolyn said tearing her eyes away from Imam. "Thank you so much, Lajjun."

"You are welcome, as always," Lajjun responded coming around to link arms with Carolyn as Sheik Abdullah pulled her chair out for her. They adjourned back to the study where coffee was already waiting. Lajjun excused herself shortly after to put Ziza to bed.

Insisting that Jackie tell her a story, Ziza made her rounds. "I love you Aunt Carrie," the little girl said wrapping her arms around Carolyn's neck. "I love you too, Princess. Sweet dreams." She said to the little girl smoothing her hair back. "The next time you come to my house we'll have Master Sameer saddle your pony and go for a ride."

"Can we really?"

"Anything for you, Princess." Giving her one last kiss, Ziza took Jackie's hand leading her out of the study excitedly talking about the pony that Carolyn had given her for her birthday.

"You spoil my daughter." Imam said with an indulgent smile.

"I'm her Godmother. It's my job." Carolyn said setting her coffee cup down. "Now, are you going to tell me what's got your turban in a twist?" she asked while handing Hicks a napkin as he choked on his coffee. The Sheik chuckled, as Imam shook his head and Carolyn stood, circling the room. "Why do I get the impression that all of you know something that I don't?" she asked clicking her teeth together as her thumb stroked the raised area immediately under her breastbone.

"I received some information today," Imam told her getting to his feet, going around to his desk, "And I was reluctant to share it with you. But, after speaking to our friends here," he said indicating Hicks and the Sheik, "I've decided that you must know."

He held out a folder, pausing before letting her take it. "This went out over the wire early this morning."

Everyone knew that "The Wire" was a form of communication used primarily for Mercs. Mercs, and those people who wanted to hire Mercs. If something illegal was needed, one only need send a request out over the wire and you would have an offer within seconds.

Dreading what she was about to see, Carolyn took the folder and walked to a lamp in the corner of the room. Flipping the folder open she first read the tele-wire that had been sent out before turning to the first picture. The air rushed out of her lungs at the horrible image that appeared before her and she staggered before collapsing into the chair behind her. Tears rushed to her eyes as she looked at photo after photo of what appeared to be a broken man. In the middle of a cell, hanging from chains, his shirt in shreds around his waist, back and shoulders nothing more than a lattice work of lash marks; red, angry, and inflamed. Across his chest and down his sides you could see the tell tale marks of electric shock and there was a single lash mark darting across an eye so swollen it was hard to tell if it was still intact or not. Carolyn's hand shakily came up to cover her mouth as her past painfully collided with her present, the photos fluttering to the ground as they slipped from her hand. Imam was by her side in an instant, pressing a glass of whiskey into her hand that she gratefully accepted, swallowing in one gulp, latching onto the burning sensation that was snaking its way to the pit of her stomach.

Jackie and Lajjun picked that moment to appear in the study doorway. "What's going on?" Jackie asked seeing the stoic looks on the men in the room. Imam stepped aside to reveal Carolyn still slumped over in her chair, hanging onto the whiskey glass for dear life.

Jackie flew to her side. "Mom, what's wrong?"

Carolyn could only squeeze the girl's hand, speech still foreign to her. Seeing the pictures on the floor Jackie began to pick them up.

"No child, don't look." Imam said trying to take them from her. Jackie backed away from him, pouring over the images of her childhood hero, backing straight up into Hicks arms.

"Is it really him?" She asked Imam, her eyes pleading with him to tell her what her heart already knew.

"Yes, child. I'm afraid it is. My contacts confirmed it just before you arrived."

Before their eyes, Carolyn and Imam watched as the graceful, educated young woman in front of them, reverted back to that scared twelve-year-old girl overcome with hero worship. "Well, what are you waiting for? We have to go get him." She said to the silent room.

"No." Carolyn said speaking for the first time since she had been handed the folder.

"No? What do you mean, No?" Jackie yelled.

Carolyn stood approaching the girl. "Jackie, the last thing Riddick would want is for either of us to risk our lives to rescue him."

"But he saved us on that planet, Fry." Jackie cried out.

"Do you think I don't realize that, Jack? But Imam promised him that we would protect you and I can assure you that rushing off to rescue him would not be what he had in mind."

"You just don't care about him. You never cared about him. You never cared about him or his baby!" Jackie shouted hatefully in her adolescent helplessness, powerless to help the man she still idolized to this day.

Taking two steps toward her, Carolyn reached out; the sound of her palm connecting with Jackie's cheek resonated throughout the room.

"That's not true and you know it, Jack" Carolyn said with a trembling voice, shocked at the violence of her own actions towards this most precious child. Not once since they had been together had Carolyn ever raised a hand to the girl.

Her face crumbling into tears, Jackie threw herself into Carolyn's arms. "I'm so sorry, please forgive me."

"There's nothing to forgive, sweetheart," Carolyn said holding the girl to her, "I'm the one who should be asking for your forgiveness."

"No," Jackie said with a sob, "I deserved it. I shouldn't have said such horrible things to you."

Imam approached placing a hand on each of their backs. "It's understandable that everyone is upset, but we must not turn on each other. Not now, when one of us in need of help."

Carolyn looked at him sharply. Pulling away from Jackie she accepted a handkerchief from Hicks and used it to mop up the girl's face. "Lajjun, would you mind taking Jackie upstairs to lie down and perhaps stay with her?" When Jackie made to protest, Carolyn placed a hand on the girl's cheek. "Let me talk to Imam and see if there's anything we can do first, alright?"

"Alright," Jackie answered letting herself be led away.


	4. Doubt is a pain

**Doubt is a pain too lonely to know that faith is his twin brother.**

**Chapter 3**

Placing a hand on her forehead, Carolyn didn't protest as she was led to a chair near the coffee table and a cup of coffee liberally laced with spirits folded into her hands. "We made him a promise, Imam, that we would keep her safe and I don't care what he's gotten himself into I _will not_ endanger her."

"Don't you think I know that child?"

Looking into his eyes she nodded with a sigh. "I know and I'm sorry that I doubted you." Taking a long drink from her coffee she sat it back on the table and looked around. "I assume that you all have a plan?"

Sheik Abdullah chuckled. "Are you sure you won't accept my offer to become my third wife?" Carolyn couldn't help but smile at the running joke they shared between them regarding his marriage proposal to her two years ago on their first meeting. "Well I suppose that depends on what it has to do with this cockeyed plan the three of you have cooked up.

"Absolutely nothing," he said with a suave smile. "I just wanted to check before you became a distant cousin."

Carolyn eyed the three men dubiously. "Oh, this I _gotta_ hear."

She wasn't about to admit it but she more than impressed with their plan and surprised by the attention to detail, although knowing Hicks as well as she did she really shouldn't have been. Standing with her back to them she once again flipped through the photos of Riddick that were lying on Imams desk.

While it was a good plan, it was an extremely dangerous plan. It would be a miracle if they were actually able to get out alive. Was it worth putting them all at risk and possibly losing her own life? _How could she not_, she thought running a finger down Riddicks face in the photo. It wouldn't be the first time.

"Mom?" she heard Jackie's voice beside her say. Carolyn wrapped an arm around the girl's shoulders laying her head atop hers where it rested on her shoulder. They both stared at the picture of a man they thought they'd never see again.

Turning to face the rest of her family Carolyn laid out the rules. "If we do this it's going to be done MY way, understand?" She asked room at large.

"Of course, Carolyn," The Sheik answered.

Carolyn gave them a grin that would have made Riddick proud. "Good, 'cause here's your first test. Neither Imam or Jackie are going."

"What!" Jackie exploded. "You can't make me stay here."

"No, No I can't," Carolyn, responded. "But, people are going to notice if we both leave this close to the end of the semester. However, no one will think twice if I leave you under the watchful of eyes of Imam and Lajjun and they escort you to the Prime Ministers ball on Thursday. Hicks and I need to leave within the next two days and I need you to get the infirmary set up. You saw the condition that he's in, Jackie. We're going to have to hire a private doctor."

"My private physician is at your service, Carolyn. He can be there Friday after all of your students are gone."

Carolyn nodded in the Sheiks direction. "Thank you. That's one problem solved. Could you send him to the school tomorrow? Beside the obvious injuries that we're looking at there are a few other things I wish to discuss with him at length."

"Of course." The Sheik said with a nod of his head.

"And you're certain that this cousin of yours will cover for us?"

"Sheik Abdeljawad has been fully instructed on what to say should anyone contact him asking about the Princess. A message will be sent out from the Proxima System tomorrow to the information given on the tele-wire informing them that the Princess Chandni will be arriving Thursday. The message will also make it very clear that she wishes to inspect the merchandise as she has very particular tastes and wants to be assured that it is up to her standards." Carolyn smirked but kept her comment on Riddick's merchandise to herself.

"When you send the doctor tomorrow, please send whatever men will be going with us. I'm going to need some specific information on this lock right here and need someone who can get it quickly. We also need to get the ship set up."

The sheik stood coming to stand in front of her. "Anything of mine is yours. You know this, Carolyn. I would deny you nothing. Have a list of items that you need to me by six-am. The men will be at your school by the time the first bell has sounded."

"I can never repay your generosity."

Sheik Abdullah brought her hand to his mouth placing a gentle kiss there. "Every traveler has a path in the sea. May Allah be with you during this time."

Carolyn simply inclined her head as he turned, thanking his hostess. Imam saw him to the door leaving Carolyn, Hicks and Jackie alone for a moment as Lajjun had excused herself to go upstairs. Carolyn watched as Jackie sought solace in Hicks. He had become a pseudo father to the girl over the years along with Imam, both doing their absolute best to make up for Riddicks absence.

For her, Hicks had become a true friend. Someone she could trust. The fact that he was madly in love with this Ellen woman meant that he understood her without the messiness of having to explain her feelings to him or herself. There were times they would sit silently at the kitchen table, splitting a bottle of whatever he happened to grab on his way in, for hours; everything that was in their hearts not needing to be said because the other felt it as well.

She turned to look once again at the photos of Riddick. If all went as planned they should be back on Helion Prime by this time next week. "Just hold on for me a little bit longer," she whispered before tucking the photos back into their folder.

"We should be going as well," Carolyn said brusquely picking it up off the desk and walking into the foyer, allowing Imam to help her into her coat. "Please join us for lunch tomorrow," she requested as they stepped out onto the sidewalk in front of the holy mans home. No one could know that there had been anything the least bit out of the ordinary about dinner this evening.

"Of course, I look forward to it." Imam replied watching as they made their way up the block to where their land-runner awaited them. He hoped he had done the right thing. He hoped that he hadn't condemned them all to death.


	5. What the heart has

**Chapter 4**

**What the heart has once owned and had, it shall never lose. **

"I'll be in my room if you need me," Carolyn said as Hicks opened the door to their home.

He put his hand on her shoulder as she passed. "This will work, Carolyn. It's a good plan."

"For Jackie's sake, I hope so. We're in for a long day tomorrow. Can you meet me before breakfast?"

"Of course. I'll just say good night now."

Carolyn nodded and headed up the stairs. Once in her room with the door locked securely behind her she slid to the floor sobbing as she held the photos of Riddick to her chest. Why was this happening now when the hurt had just begun to fade away?

Those horrible days after making their escape in the skiff had blended into the time she had spent in the hospital trying to stay alive. _To survive_. Even now she could hear his voice in her ears as she brought her hands up to cover the offending appendages in a feeble attempt to block out the sound, digging her fingers into her scalp.

Pulling herself off the floor, Carolyn undressed and stood in front of the floor length mirror. She slowly rubbed her hands over the scar on her chest before turning and looking at the larger scar to the side of her spine, as well as the two matching set of claw marks on each side before she disgustedly grabbed a robe out of her wardrobe. Pouring herself a drink she settled at the desk she kept in her room and got to work.

* * *

Hicks found Carolyn at the kitchen table, immaculately dressed for the day as usual.

"Carolyn," he said coming up behind her placing his hands on her shoulders.

She reached up, lightly squeezing a hand. "Get us some coffee, will you?"

When he returned, taking the chair beside her, Carolyn slid over the plexi-pad that she had been looking at. "Look over this list and if you want to add anything do so. I need it transmitted to Sheik Abdullah in 30 minutes. Please let him know there will at least one more list after I've spoken with Doctor Ahmed and Nanny Ghazal.

"Of course, Carolyn." He replied watching as she took her coffee cup and left the room just as Jackie was coming in through the other door.

"Is she alright?" Jackie asked, stealing his cup from him.

"I have no idea," Hicks answered with a concerned look upon his face.

Carolyn met with the staff over breakfast to let them know she would be departing tomorrow and that Imam would be closing the school up for the semester. Any questions or problems should be directed to him. While the teachers stayed at the school during the semester, the school was closed to everyone when they were out of session. For 4 months a year this was simply their home. From the week before Christmas to the last week in January the school would be empty. She had that much time to get Riddick here and to get him well.

After speaking to the staff, Carolyn made her way to her private chapel behind the main school chapel. Hers was much different than the one prepared for her students. Carolyn didn't believe much in the Chrislam religion, didn't believe in their Gods. She believed in many Gods. Ares, the God of War. Nyx, Goddess of the Night. Apollo, God of the Sun. Athena, Goddess of the Hunt. Hades, God of the Underworld. These were her deities, the Gods who had ruled her life for the last two years.

She was sitting quietly when Jackie slipped into the room settling onto a cushion next to her, reaching out to light a stick of incense.

"How long have you known?" Carolyn asked her never taking her gaze away from the burning sticks of incense.

"Since it happened. I overheard Riddick and Imam talking to the Doctors after they had rushed you into surgery that last time."

Carolyn sucked in a breath; Imam had never told her that Riddick knew. And of course the man himself had never said a word about it. _TRAITORS! _Her mind screamed even as she shoved those feelings in a box, quickly locking the lid, before they overwhelmed her, concentrating on the child beside her. "And all this time you've never said anything. Never asked exactly what happened?"

Jackie shrugged. "I was hurt and angry and had all these feelings that I didn't know what to do with. I didn't know how to ask what I wanted to know and this" she pointed between the two of them, "was still so new, I didn't want to rock the boat."

"It happened just the one time. It still seems like a dream. And when I woke up and was told that I had lost the baby before I even knew it had existed in the first place, I discovered that I'd never wanted something so much in my life," Carolyn whispered. Jackie reached out clasping her hand and sat silently next to the woman that had become a mother to her.

Just as the first period bell rang there was a knock on the chapel door. Jackie rose leaving Carolyn where she was, returning a few minutes later. "Sheik Abdullah's party has arrived. They're waiting for you in your private study."

"Thank you Jackie. I'll be right there."

Carolyn sat for a few more moments dousing the candles and stubbing the incense out in sand before rising to her feet, bracing herself to meet the past.

* * *

In her study, Carolyn discovered it was standing room only. Doctor Ahmed and Nanny Ghazal were seated in front of her desk while the five guards Jadwal, Omeed, Rafi, Yaamin and Badran were all standing at attention behind them. Having interacted with each of them before, Carolyn greeted them individually before asking them to take their ease.

"Hicks, I'd like for you to take the Doctor to the infirmary and Ghazal to my room. I'd like to visit with Doctor Ahmed first and then I'll be up to see you, Ghazal. Feel free to ring for tea or anything else you'd like while you're waiting. Hicks, when you're finished please return here to finalize our plans with the guards." Hicks nodded, ushering the Doctor and Ghazal out of the room, shutting the door behind him.

"Gentlemen, gather round please." Laying out the pictures of Riddick in his cell and the blueprints of the compound and adjoining hanger where he was being held, Carolyn laid out their plan.

When Hicks returned, Carolyn stood and held out her hand to Omeed who would be in charge of his men. He took it, bowing slightly. "Please finish up with Hicks. Before you leave I'll have a final list prepared for you.

"Of course, Princess."

Carolyn's eyebrows rose.

"No time like the present."

Nodding her head, Carolyn swept from the room headed for the infirmary.

Looking up and down the hall, Carolyn firmly shut and locked the door behind her. She wanted no one to know about her plans. Pulling out the folder with Riddicks photos once again, she and the doctor went over each one, injury by injury.

Several minutes were spent discussing if her other idea was even possible. The Doctor assured her that if it were, it would be ready and waiting upon her return. They both knew that money was not an object. Leaving a plexi-pad with him and instructions to give it to Hicks when he was finished, Carolyn left the doctor to his work.

Heading next to her room she greeted Ghazal warmly. Carolyn explained what she wanted done and undressed for the older woman so they could discuss her options. As Carolyn redressed they agreed that Ghazal would be back tonight after dinner. It was going to take a while to achieve what Carolyn wanted done and they didn't have much time to do it in.

And just like that it was time for lunch. Retrieving a lightweight floor length coat and a bag. Carolyn made her way downstairs. She saw their visitors off and welcomed Imam as he arrived for lunch. She would ride back into town with him as Hicks followed in her land-runner. Carolyn had a sizable withdrawal to make at the bank. She was grateful that Samjar Korminjab had finally retired from the bank last year. She had never been able to look the man in the eye once she had found out what Riddick had done to him. If he were to ever find out that the money she was withdrawing was to aid and abet Riddick, things probably wouldn't be very pleasant.

After their lunch she had Imam drop her off in the town circle and instructed Hicks to meet her at the bank in an hour. Carolyn had some shopping to do.

Returning home they arrived just in time for dinner, having spent entirely too long at the bank. Granted she really couldn't blame them for getting their panties in a twist over the amount of Universal Denomination she had withdrawn, but for Gods sakes. They had insisted on having an armored vehicle follow them home with the cashy money. Like that wouldn't be a dead give away. Rushing through her meal, she headed upstairs as soon as Ghazal arrived.


	6. A Single Step

**Chapter 5  
**

**A journey of a thousand miles must begin with a single step. **

It was late, very late before one of the Sheiks guards escorted the older woman home, Carolyn having pressed money into both of their hands. Locking up and running back up stairs, Carolyn ripped off her robe to once again stand in front of her floor length mirror. Surrounding her back in purple and reds was a giant butterfly. The wings started at the tip of the claw marks directly on her sides and wrapped around to her spine covering not only the claw marks but also the puncture wound. Turning to face the mirror she admired the work done on her front as well. Adding gold to the color palette, the area surrounding her belly button had been transformed into a flame with a phoenix rising out of it. The head of the bird perfectly covering the scar directly under her breastbone, the affect with the chiffon Sari she had purchased at lunch was stunning.

Carolyn un-wrapped the rest of her purchases from today scattering them across her bed as she rummaged through closet and drawer alike for the things she would need to take with her. As much as she would like to travel light, it just wasn't possible. Not with as many roles as she was going to be expected to play in such a short period of time.

It was even later still before she sat her packed bags next to the door and crawled into bed curling up with a pillow, photos of a ghost at her fingertips.

The morning saw Hicks loading their belongings into a hired transport to take them to New Mecca Station where they would complete their preparations and leave that afternoon. Carolyn was rushing around her bedroom dressing while simultaneously giving Jackie last minute instructions.

"I expect for us to be back by Saturday so be sure to have everything ready by Friday night just in case," Carolyn was telling girl as she hopped on one foot trying to get her heel on.

"Mom."

"Doctor Ahmed will be here late Friday afternoon. Everyone should be gone by then. Be sure and put him in the private room by the infirmary. Sheik Abdullah will be having deliveries made. Just treat them as normal deliveries so that no one becomes suspicious."

"Mom."

"We won't be leaving until this afternoon, so if you need anything before then, don't hesitate to contact me." Carolyn continued as she flitted around the room, Jackie finally stepping in her path.

"Mom!"

"What?" Carolyn said, coming to an abrupt halt as Jackie put her hands on her shoulders.

"Thank you. Thank you for trying to bring him back."

Carolyn pulled the girl to her. "Both my attorney and Imam have a copy of my will. There's an envelope for you in my top desk drawer."

"Don't talk like that."

"Jack, you know how much I love you, how proud I am of you?"

Jackie swallowed hard. "I love you, too."

Carolyn pulled away placing her hands on the girls cheeks with a smile. "Walk me out?"

Jackie nodded and picking up her jacket Carolyn took the girls arm as they headed down the double-wide staircase.

Hicks and Imam were waiting for them at the door and Jackie launched herself at Hicks.

Imam took Carolyn's jacket and helped her on with it. Taking her hand he patted it a few times before meeting her eyes. "Do not worry about anything here. As always, I shall look after her as though she were my own."

Carolyn nodded reaching out to brush a kiss against his cheek. "I'll see you Saturday if not earlier." Still upset with him over the secrets that he chose to keep, she was unable to give him anything of herself. That was reserved all for Jackie. She refused to let the girl's last memories of her be some weeping, spineless mess. She was made of sterner stuff than that.

The holy man nodded quietly knowing there were no more words to be said between them. While he had led her back to the path both she and her counterpart had been on for years, he simply hoped that they both survived.

Releasing Hicks from her grip, Jackie turned to Carolyn one last time.

"I'll see you soon."

Jackie nodded blinking back tears.

Hicks took Carolyn by the elbow, gently pulling her towards the transport. Carolyn took one last look back at her home and her family before allowing him to help her in.

Omeed met them at the ship. While the rest of the men unloaded their bags and made arrangements for the transport to be returned, he gave them a brief tour. They were still waiting on several supplies to be delivered before they could leave but everything for the infirmary was all ready there. Carolyn excused herself to go to her room planning on changing clothes before getting things set up.

Hours later Carolyn stood in the middle of the room with a satisfied smile on her face. It was stocked with everything she and the Doctor had decided would be needed for a two-day trip. Anything that wasn't used would be left on board, a gift to the Sheik. The things she would need the first time she saw Riddick she tucked in the pouch at her waist to be taken back to her room later.

Her thoughts began tumbling over one another at that point. If seeing Riddick in person affected her as much as just seeing his photo she was in trouble on several levels. She had to appear impassive. She could not show any signs of weakness on a planet full of Mercs. She hoped the people she chose to surround herself would help keep her balanced and focused, but couldn't shake the feeling that they wouldn't all make it back.

Hicks picked that moment to stick his head in the door. "Omeed says we're ready to take off." Carolyn followed him back to the cockpit where Jadwal was piloting.

"Permission to launch, Princess?"

"Permission granted," she told the man patting his back before turning and motioning to Hicks to follow her. "Everything we need is on board?"

"Yes, I cross-checked it all twice. The final reports have been sent to your plexi-pad."

"Thank you for all your hard work. Lets grab some chow and then we both need some rack time."


	7. The game

**Chapter 6  
**

**If you must play, decide upon three things at the start: the rules of the game, the stakes, and the quitting time.**

Carolyn made her way to the galley the next morning in search of a cup of caffeine. Saying that she hadn't slept well this week would be an understatement. When she arrived in the galley she could have cried when Rafi offered to make her a cup of Turkish coffee.

Omeed and Hicks found her there a while later savoring the strong brew. "You realize you're _really_ not going to be able to sleep tonight, right?" Hicks asked plopping down in the chair beside her, Carolyn's only response a growl

"This came in over the comm. It was relayed to us from the Proxima System." Omeed said dropping a folder onto the table.

"_Hmpft,"_ thought Carolyn. She was sick of seeing these folders.

Sliding it towards her with a single finger she flipped it open to the tele-wire print out. "Evidently in anticipation of our visit they've cleaned him and his cell up" she paraphrased out loud before handing the paper over to Hicks and picking up the lone photo of Riddick in his cell. They had put clean clothes on him but left him barefoot and chained to the bed in the cell. Carolyn could only hope they bandaged his back as well, otherwise getting that shirt off was going to be painful for the both of them. She inspected the photo closely before handing it over to Hicks. "The swelling has gone down some but it looks like both eyes are still swollen shut. We'll just have to see when we get there. As of right now we assume that he can't and carry on."

Omeed simply nodded. When he took the photo from Hicks, Carolyn asked him to look over the photo once again with Yaamin and Badran to make sure that it was still the same cell and chains.

Whoever said that waiting was the hardest part wasn't lying, Carolyn thought. After spending all day driving everyone nuts going over everything in detail, several times, she retreated to her room with only a bottle and ghosts for company.

* * *

Dragging herself to the foot of the bed Carolyn clutched her head in her hands. "Lights dim," she called out, as she tried to look around the room. Bottles and shot glasses littered the table in the room.

About that time someone started knocking at the door. Pushing to her feet Carolyn made her way to the door slapping the release. The door swept open revealing Hicks who closed his eyes as the odor of the room assailed him.

"Hicks," Carolyn managed to get out while shielding her eyes from the bright light of the passageway.

"I have to say you actually surpassed my expectations of what I would find this morning," he said eyeing her

"Yeah, yeah," Carolyn said waving him in. "Just tell me you brought the good stuff."

"Turkish coffee and Doctor Ahmed's sure fire hangover cocktail," he answered setting the tray down and waving a syringe in the air.

Carolyn just glared at him holding her bare arm out. "Oww," she whined rubbing at the spot.

He grinned at her grousing. "I'll get this place picked up. Get some coffee."

Pouring herself a cup, Carolyn sat down at the table holding her head in her hands once again. "I'm getting too old for this shit. We seriously need to take up playing cards or something. What time is it?"

"Time for you to start getting ready." He said dryly. "We'll arrive at Leiden-9 in three hours. We have an appointment to 'see the merchandise' in four."

Hicks finished disposing of the trash in the room and sat the chair next to her reaching out to caress a slightly puffy cheek. "You know, you can come to me."

Carolyn smiled sadly. "I know that, Dewayne, but you're like a brother to me and I never want to be so needy or desperate that I put you or our friendship in a situation that it won't survive."

He patted her hand and stood to go. "Call me if you need any help."

* * *

Three and a half hours later Hicks was once again standing in front of Carolyn's door. "Carolyn, we need to go!" Just as he was about to start pounding on the door it slid open.

"Holy mother…." Hicks trailed off as he stared at the woman in front of him.

"What do you think?" Carolyn asked biting her lip. "Is it too much?"

"Is it even legal?" Hicks asked raking his eyes back up her body to her face.

"You know the plan. We have to get those guards out of the room for a few minutes. If all they can think about is this and the money in their hands it shouldn't be a problem."

Hicks stood slack jaw in front of her, eyes trailing down her body once again. "Yeah, I'd say their going to be distracted all right."

The sheer Choli she was wearing was sleeveless with a low cut front and her nipples had been tinted a dark red.

Her skirt was a combination of the colors in her painted tattoos, red, purple and gold in a type of shimmery material. It sat low, very low on her hips and was cut in a vee that stopped, well, just before things that Hicks shouldn't be thinking about, he thought swallowing hard noticing the legs peaking out of the side slits. Her wrap was of the same sheer material as her top so hid nothing but accentuated everything. He slowly circled her taking in the elaborate details of her tattoos. The butterfly on her back wrapping around her sides like a lovers hands and then the phoenix on her stomach that drew attention to both the cut of her skirt and the sheerness of her top, so that one didn't know exactly what to look at first; just knew that he wanted to.

Ending up in front of her once again he saw the stricken look on her face.

"No!" he said holding a hand up in a placating manner. "This is good Carolyn. I mean so good that even I'm tempted."

"You had me worried for a minute."

"You? Never! You're going to have all of them eating out of your hand." He held out his arm with a cocky grin. "Shall we Princess?"


	8. Trouble

**Chapter 7**

**That man is trouble like a dead man walking**

They met Yaamin and Badran at the ramp. Lowering it they were met by several armed men along with one very heavyset man. All Mercs.

Yaamin stepped forward extending a hand towards Carolyn. "May I present the Princess? Sister of Sheik Abdeljawad."

The heavyset man stepped forward. "Such an honor, your highness for plain folk like us to be meeting someone of your stature."

Carolyn held out her hand and the man took it helping her down onto the hanger floor. "The honor is all mine," Carolyn said, "I look forward to doing business with you." She added with a simper, wrapping a perfectly manicured hand around his forearm, as she pressed a breast up against him.

"My, aren't you a pretty little thing," he replied licking his already wet lips.

Carolyn closed her eyes to half-mast and pouted slightly. "I hope I'm pleased with what you have to offer, so that my stay will last just that much longer."

"And I do so look forward to that." he replied coming to a stop. "However, I'm afraid I'm going to have to cut short this visit with you as I have other guests arriving that need my attention. My men here will take you to the merchandise and I hope I'll see you before the auction."

"Oh, you can count on that," Carolyn said licking her finger and running it down his cheek, as Hicks came by her side ready to escort her the rest of the way. Carolyn winked at the man before turning away.

As they made their way to the lift that would take them to Riddick, Hicks leaned down to whisper "Bravo" in her ear. Carolyn stayed silent giving his arm a squeeze.

* * *

Leaving the lift they were escorted down a dimly lit hallway before stopping in front of a steel door that had a small window cut into it. Carolyn's nails were biting into Hicks arm and he put his free hand over hers in a hope to calm her.

"Well, what are you waiting on?" Carolyn demanded of the Mercs waving her free hand. "Open the door."

The guards looked at each other and shrugging, unlocked the door letting the woman and her three companions into the room. Carolyn draped herself over Hicks who had leaned casually against the wall.

"Well, keep going," she ordered with a snap of her fingers. "How am I supposed to find out anything if he's chained up?"

Carolyn watched as they looked between each other unsure of what their boss would want. However, having learned from the best that the Greed was the Creed, Carolyn snapped her fingers again. "Yaamin, Badran, please help the gentlemen come to a decision."

Each man opened a pouch and starting pulling out stacks of bundled money. "Enough for no chains and five minutes alone with this magnificent creature," Carolyn said as she stalked her way over to Riddick, standing beside him, running a hand over his bald head as he turned into her arm taking a deep breath. She knew the second he recognized her scent. His beautiful face was still swollen and running her hand lightly over his back she could tell that there was nothing between the skin and the cloth. _Damn_ she thought. _Like I needed another challenge_. It was then that she realized how hot he was. He was burning up with fever.

Carolyn jumped slightly as Hicks appeared at her side. "Carolyn, five minutes starting now. The door is shut but they insist on watching through the window."

"Fine, wait with the others."

"Are you sure?"

"You're wasting time!" she snapped at him her eyes having never left Riddicks face.

As soon as he backed away Carolyn climbed on Riddick's lap straddling him. "Carolyn," Riddick murmured as he wrapped his paws on the side of her hips. "Nice to feel you again," he smirked.

"Can the shit Riddick, we have a lot to do and not a lot of time to do it in. Can you see anything?"

Riddick frowned. "A little light, a few shadows."

"Listen to me. I need you to move your hand down my thigh, feel the slit in my skirt? Bring your hand back up under it to my garter and give me the syringe.

Riddick's hand stopped. "What's in it?"

"Antibiotics and adrenalin. You've got a few more hours in this cell before we bust you out and I need you to be able to at least walk if not run on your own."

While his hand continued its trek up her skirt, Carolyn hovered over it with her own. Taking the syringe from him, Carolyn grabbed him gently by the neck pulling him forward, covering his mouth with hers as she slipped the hand with the syringe around his back injecting it into his neck. Pulling away she licked her lips, breathing heavily. Pulling his hands with her she brought them down between the two of them as she wiggled her hand to her other thigh and retrieved the key for the chains.

"Where do you want this?" She asked as his hand cupped her bare sex. "I need you ready to go when I am." She panted as his fingers started to explore, "When this goes down it'll be fast and furious." She whispered harshly.

"Got it, break out at 10, and one very wet female."

"I swear, Riddick, if it weren't for Jackie, I'd leave your blind ass here."

"Carolyn! Times up!" Hicks called out as the Mercs began banging at the door.

"In my mouth," Riddick breathed in her ear. Riddick felt Carolyn run her hand over her mouth and this time he took her, plundering her mouth with his tongue as she transferred the key from her mouth to his before breaking off the kiss.

"I'll see you soon," she whispered as he let go of her hips as she stood.

Turning to face the Mercs that had just gained access to the room Carolyn grinned like a cat with cream. "That boys, was the price of admission."

"Hicks? I'd like to get back to the ship and change." She said taking his arm. "I'm feeling a bit wet, if you know what I mean," she said winking at the Mercs as she walked by. She could have sworn she heard Riddick snort behind her.

Asshole.


	9. Upon the lips of an Angel

**Chapter 8  
**

**So what would an angel say the devil wants to know?**

Patience was never a virtue for Carolyn and the time it took to get back to their ship was excruciating. As soon as the hatch was shut she turned to Hicks. "Extend my dinner invitation to Gorsky and make sure everything goes as planned. I need to change."

Slipping off her shoes Carolyn ran through the decks to reach her room. Slamming the door shut behind her she went straight to the shower. Seeing Riddick had unnerved her even more than she had imagined. Finishing up she raced to get ready. Looking in the mirror, Carolyn grinned. If they liked the chiffon outfit, they were going to love leather.

When she walked into the living area Hicks audibly groaned at the sight of her. "We really need to talk about your wardrobe when we get home."

Carolyn chuckled, "When's our guest due?"

"He just boarded and will be here any second. Ahh, speak of the fat ugly devil himself," he growled.

Carolyn suffered through dinner and drinks making sure Gorsky had plenty and she had none. The help of a little "something, something" in his drinks assured that he would be suggestible and eager to impress when Carolyn got down to business. Time was almost up.

She climbed on Gorskys lap grinding down into his crotch, as he buried his face in her cleavage, rolling her eyes at Hicks smirking face as she made a moaning noise. "You're such a big strong man," she said running her hands up and down his arms. "I bet you're the one who whipped him aren't you?" She purred in his ear still stroking and grinding.

"You bet your sweet little ass I did. Had him all strung up from the ceiling like."

"Mmm, I bet that was quite a show. I'd love to see you take control of a beast like Riddick."

"Really?"

"Mmmhmmm," Carolyn hummed. "That kind of thing really gets my motor running, if you know what I mean," she said before running her tongue from his chin to his temple.

Gorsky stood so quickly that Carolyn had to scramble not to end up on her "sweet little ass."

"Shall we my dear?" He asked holding out his arm.

"Really? You would do that for me?"

"We need to get that engine all warmed up, now don't we."

"You have no idea." She said with a lopsided grin letting him help her on with her cloak before taking his arm, leading him off the ship.

As they reached the lift, one of his men made to come with them. "But Gorsky," Carolyn pouted, "I thought it was just going to be you and me and your big long whip," she said reaching out to run a hand over her breast and down her torso, coming to rest on her thigh.

Gorsky waved his hand at his man. "Take the night off Finn. We'll be just fine on our own won't we, Princess?"

Carolyn nodded, wrapping a hand in his shirt as she walked backwards into the lift.

_Gods, she was so going to have to take another shower,_ Carolyn thought as Gorsky pawed and slobbered all over her. "Oh look we're here," Carolyn breathed breathlessly as the lift doors open. Literally pulling the man to the door by Riddick's cell, she pushed him up against the wall and tried not to gag as she shoved her tongue in his mouth, pulling a shiv out of the side of her pants. How the idiot had managed to miss it this entire time she had no idea. Letting him get good and worked up, Carolyn brought her arm with the knife around him and took a step back. He automatically followed giving Carolyn room to hit his sweet spot, twisting the knife ever so slowly, as she held him to her whispering in his ear. "Mine."

Digging the knife in further she pulled it towards her even as it became slippery with all the blood. As Gorsky slowly collapsed to the floor, Carolyn pulled the knife out and stood breathing heavily over his body. For the second time in her life she craved peppermint schnapps. Reaching down she searched the body, finding the keys to the cell. Hands shaking she stepped over his body unlocking the cell door, pushing it open.

"Riddick?"

He appeared suddenly in front of her causing her to yelp. "Come on we have to go!' she huffed throwing her cloak around him and grabbing his hand.


	10. My love lies bleeding

**Chapter 9  
**

**My love lies bleeding**

They rode the lift in silence, Carolyn bouncing from one foot to the other. "Almost there," She announced three floors away. "We just gotta make it to the ship," she kept muttering over and over.

Riddick chose to remain quiet, simply observing this woman through his other senses. She had changed since the last time he had seen her. Although that wasn't entirely fair as the last time he had seen her had been in a hospital as she and his child tried to kill each other, the child losing the battle, seeping it's way out of her body. Having never met the child he found that he was pleased to know that Carolyn had at least made a complete recovery.

As he leaned casually against the lift wall, Carolyn snapped at him. "Aren't you even the least bit worried?"

"You said you had a plan."

"Yeah."

"Can't be any worse than hanging from a ceiling being whipped." He caught something vague about gods and asses out of her mutterings and couldn't help but smirk. _Same 'ol Carolyn,_ he thought.

"Stay in the lift until I tell you it's safe to come out," she ordered as it came to a jerking halt.

Riddick planted his feet standing directly behind her. As the lift doors opened Carolyn cautiously took in her surrounds. They were running behind as there were already countless Mercs roaming the hanger deck.

Grabbing the front of Riddick's shirt they had just barely got out of the lift when Riddick heard it. The tale-tell noise of footsteps coming up behind them. "Carolyn," he growled.

He heard a body hit the floor and the smell of blood assailed his nose before she was once again pulling him forward.

"Finally!" she said coming to a stop. He heard weapons exchanging hands. "Get him to the ship! I'll cover your backs."

Riddick let himself be man handled by the two Arabs on either side of him as they ducked and weaved their way across the hanger. He could hear gunfire around them and men yelling. As their feet hit the ships deck Riddick felt blood splatter his cloak and one of the men beside him dropped. The other was pushing him on board as he heard Carolyn cry out and a man, the same man that was in his cell earlier; yell her name as his footsteps pounded down the ramp. The Arab stopped him and they waited until he heard two sets of feet hit the ramp and Carolyn gasping as a fist was thrown against the closing mechanism.

"Whose blood?" Carolyn ground out grabbing Riddick's cloak.

"Yaamin," The big man next to him said. "We lost Rafi as well."

"FUCK!" Carolyn yelled. "Hicks, get Riddick to the infirmary, Omeed help me to the bridge.

"Carolyn!" the man beside him protested as the ship jerked. "Just do it Hicks!"

Riddick heard her leave with the Arab, as the man beside him stewed. "Are you able to follow me or do I need to guide you?"

"I think I can manage." Riddick told the man in an amused voice, which only served to set Hicks teeth on edge even more as they made their way through the ship. They had to stop several times to wait for the ship to level back off before continuing.

"So you're the famous Riddick." Hicks stated as they entered the infirmary.

"I see my reputation has preceded me." Riddick answered.

"I suppose you could say that. You're regarded as something of an Angel, a Devil and everything in between where I live."

"Really, where's that?"

"With Carolyn and Jack," Hicks drawled out in his best southern accent sporting a mischievous grin even though the man couldn't see it. "Have a seat," he said kicking a chair against his leg. Riddick flipped the chair around and straddled it keeping pressure off of his back.

"What happened to Carolyn?" Riddick asked.

"Happened?"

"I could smell her blood when you dragged her onto the ship."

"I took a hit in the shoulder. Just another scar to match the others, eh, boys?" Carolyn said as Omeed lifted her up onto the exam table. "Oh, thank you for acting like I'm three," she told the big man who laughed at her, waving a hand as he left.

Riddick listened as Hicks cut Carolyn's shirt off and started probing the wound causing her to suck in her breath.

"It's clean. The bullet went right through."

"Then give me a local and stitch it up." She said through gritted teeth. Riddick who was close enough to the exam table to lay a hand on her leg did so as Hicks put stitches first in the front, then into the back. At some point Carolyn's hand had slipped down to Riddick's and she found herself hanging on to it like a lifeline.

"All done," Hicks finally said straightening up.

"Would you mind going and finding me a shirt to slip on?" Carolyn asked.

Glancing between the two of them Hicks nodded leaving the room silently.

"Ok, Riddick, It's your turn. I need you face down on this table."

"I'll sit." He replied moving his hulking frame from his chair to the table Carolyn had just been perched upon.

Carolyn sighed unbuttoning his shirt. "I'm going to give you another dose of antibiotics," she said placing the syringe against his skin so he could feel it. At the subtle shift of his head she injected the medication. Laying the syringe aside she stepped up between his legs her bare breasts brushing his smooth stomach. "You trust me don't you, Richard?" she whispered as he locked a hand around her neck.

"What did you do?"

"It's going to be easier this way, I promise," she soothed as his hand went limp.

When Hicks returned it was to find Carolyn sobbing into the unconscious mans neck.

Not saying a word, he helped her lay him on the table before slipping the shirt on her and giving her a shot of painkillers. They worked in tandem cutting Riddick's clothes off of him till only the cloth on his back remained. As Hicks hooked him up to an IV, Carolyn started the painstaking process of removing the material from his wounds.

Hours later the job was done, his back cleaned and a salve that the doctor sent applied liberally. They had done the best they could with his face, cleaning it and patching the ruined eye for now. His IV contained a mild sedative that they would keep him on until they got him home to Doctor Ahmed.

"Carolyn, go to bed. I'll stay with him." Hicks instructed, watching as the woman was about to fall where she stood.

"No, I still need to see about Rafi and Yaamin. If their bodies are on board we need to help with the preparation."

"I'll make you a deal," Hicks said. "You go take a shower and when you get back, I'll go see what I can do to help the others, ok."

Carolyn nodded and with a last look at Riddick, left the infirmary.

* * *

One day and a few hours later, having pushed the ship faster than any of them thought possible, they arrived at New Mecca Station. A transport was already waiting on them in the wee hours of the night. Not having the energy to dress in her normal fashion Carolyn simply drew her bloodied cloak over her clothing, pulling up the hood, her long blonde hair pulled back so it wouldn't be exposed. Once their bags had been loaded the men came for Riddick guiding the air gurney from the ship onto the transport strapping it to a bench against the wall. Sitting across from him, Carolyn kept vigil over her patient. She had only left his side twice so far. Once to shower and wash all the death off of her body that first night and once to watch as Rafi and Yaamin were ejected into space a few hours later.

"Almost home," Hicks whispered as Carolyn kneeled down beside Riddick bringing his hand up to her face. They had taken him off the IV as soon as they had been given clearance to land and Carolyn knew it would only be a matter of time before he woke. His back was healing more quickly than she expected but his beautiful skin would be forever marred. The swelling around his good eye was gone, the skin around it turning varied colors and his fever had finally broken. All in all, more than she could have hoped for when she saw the photos of him for the first time.


	11. THey have to take you in

**Chapter 10**

**Home is the place where, when you have to go there, they have to take you in.**

They were all waiting for them when they arrived, Imam, Lajjun, Sheik Abdullah, Doctor Ahmed and Jackie. Carolyn squeaked as the girl tumbled into her arms as she walked in the door. Jackie held a hand over her mouth as she watched Abdullah's men follow the doctor away to the schools infirmary guiding the gurney between them.

Handing her off to Hicks, Carolyn silently handed the Sheik a carpetbag with half of the remaining universal denomination she had withdrawn. "I'm so sorry."

The Sheik patted her arm causing Carolyn to bite her lip to keep from crying out. Everyone seemed to want to jar her wound it seemed. "Do not worry. They knew the risks and wanted to go. This will make adequate compensation to their families." Carolyn disagreed with that sentiment but kept her opinion to herself. Drawing a cigarillo out of his coat pocket the Sheik gave a curt bow. "Please let the men know I will be waiting out side for them."

"Of course," Carolyn replied watching him leave.

"Carolyn?"

"Imam, hello."

"Hicks told us what happened to Rafi and Yaamin."

"They were good men."

"Yes, they were."

Holding her hand out for Jackie to take, Carolyn gave the holy man a tired smile. "If you'll excuse us? I need to consult with Dr. Ahmed and I know Jackie is anxious to see Riddick."

"Of course," Imam replied. "I'll stop by shortly." Carolyn nodded and wrapping an arm around Jackie's waist they made their way to Riddick's side.

* * *

"Well?" Carolyn demanded of the doctor.

"He's in much better condition than I expected. Your triage skills are commendable, Ms. Fry."

"Thank you Doctor. What about his eyes?"

"I'm seeing no damage to the right eye so when he wakes I would expect that he'll have full use of it. We'll just have to wait and see."

"And the other?"

The doctor shook his head grimly. "I'd like to exam it a bit more closely to see if he's even going to be able to keep it."

Carolyn turned to Jackie. "Would you mind getting my bags upstairs and unpacking for me? And if you could get everything I need for a shower and some night clothes down here that would be wonderful."

"But Mom!"

Carolyn guided the girl to the door. "He wouldn't want you to see him like this, baby," Carolyn said smoothing the girls hair. "Go do what I asked and when you get back you can sit with him for as long as you like, ok?"

Eyes shifting back and forth between a visibly exhausted Carolyn and an injured Riddick, Jackie finally gave in to the wishes of the people she considered her parents. "Ok. I'll be back in a while."

Carolyn kissed the girls cheek and watched her leave before turning back to the doctor and their patient.

* * *

After having a shower and letting the Doctor tend to her own wounds; Carolyn fell into unbeknownst to her, a drug induced sleep per Hicks instructions, courtesy of the doctor. They had put her in the connecting room next to Riddicks so they could keep an eye on both. Lajjun relieved Jackie, Hicks relieved Lajjun, Imam relieved Hicks, and then they started all over again.

Once the drugs had worn off, Riddick floated in and out of consciousness. He feint sleep while the dark skinned woman sat with him, not recognizing her so simply stayed quiet. The next time he awoke Hicks was there and while the man knew he was awake kept it to himself. The next time he awoke it was to a girl's voice. Opening his eye he took a look. There was a young girl, fourteen or fifteen maybe, with shoulder length brown hair, reading a book out loud to him. _What the fuck?_

"Who are you?" he asked in a raspy voice.

Startled the girl dropped the book she was reading. "You're awake! I should get the doctor and wake up Mom!"

_Wake up mom? Where the hell had he ended up? _"Wait!" He asked holding out a hand.

The girl grabbed it. "I'm glad you're awake. It seems like forever since they brought you home."

Taking his hand away from the girl, Riddick ripped the IV's out of his arm and pushed himself to a sitting position.

The girl didn't seem to be at all surprised by his actions. "Would you like a drink of water?" she asked.

Riddick nodded as he ran a hand over the bandages covering his eye. It felt like a hot poker had been shoved in it.

"I really should go get Mom," she said placing a cup of water in his hand.

He drained the glass, looking at her. "Kid, I don't know who your mom is, but can you tell me where Carolyn Fry is? Or even that Hicks person. Anybody that can tell me what the hell is going on?"

The girls face fell as she realized that he had no idea who she was. Hearing a noise in the doorway Jackie looked up to see her mother pulling on her robe. Carolyn made her way to Jackie's side guiding her towards the door

"Jackie, go tell Doctor Ahmed that Riddick is awake and cranky" she added sparing the man a glance. "Then go ask Lajjun if she would mind making a few trays. I'm starving, so I know he is."

Riddick remained silent schooling his features as he now realized just whom he had been talking to this entire time.

"How are you feeling?" Carolyn asked coming to stand in front of him inspecting the part of his face that was visible. "How's your vision?"

Riddick tilted his head, raking her from tip to toe, before reaching out to grab a handful of hair, "You've let your hair grow," he replied bringing it to his nose. Tugging on it he pulled her closer, jerking the robe off of one shoulder, inspecting her wound before running a hand up to her throat. "Sedating me, Carolyn? That was a little heavy handed don't you think? I would have played nice."

"Well, if it makes you feel better, someone had me sedated after I helped the doctor get you settled last night," she grumbled as the door opened, revealing Doctor Ahmed, taking Riddicks attention away from her.

"I heard our patient was awake." The doctor said as he stepped up behind Riddick.

'Hmmm," they heard him say as Riddick turned his attention back to Carolyn.

"Carolyn? Have you seen this?" Doctor Ahmed asked as he inspected Riddick's back. Reaching up with both hands Carolyn gently tugged on Riddick's hand and he released his grip. Placing his hand on the bed while pulling her robe up Carolyn hurried around the bed stopping short when she saw Riddicks back.

"How is this even possible?" she breathed running her fingers over the edges of his nearly healed wounds.

"Always been a fast healer." Riddick said over his shoulder.

Carolyn looked at the doctor with a shrug.

"Well, would you mind if I took a look at your eye then?"

"Go for it, Doc."

"The sight in your right eye is good?"

"Right as rain." Riddick replied watching as Carolyn rolled a tray over next to the doctor.

Carolyn refused to give outward indication of the damage done to his face. Riddick knew because he watched her the entire time as the bandages came off and the doctor examined him. While he had lost most of his vision in that eye, he could still see vague shapes and outlines. The lash mark on his face healing as rapidly as those on his back.

Carolyn let out a relieved breath as she turned her back to the men under the pretense of putting things away.

"Carolyn, may I see you outside?" Doctor Ahmed called from the door.

"I'll be right back." She told Riddick shutting the door behind her.

She was shaking the Doctors hand when Jackie came around the corner pushing a tea cart laden with food. "What's going on?" she asked.

Riddick's doing so well that the doctors going home today. He'll be out every few days to follow up.

"Really?" the girl asked beaming.

"Really! Why don't you take that in next to the table? I'll be right there."

Smiling, the girl opened the door disappearing with the food. Finishing up with the Doctor, Carolyn followed her in.

Riddick hadn't moved from where he was and was staring intently at the girl. Carolyn approached him. "Are you hungry?"

"I could eat."

"Would you like to join us at the table?"

"In what?" he asked.

Carolyn grimaced. "Can you just wrap the sheet around your waist until we can get you upstairs?"

Riddick nodded. "Gonna need some help though. Skins still a little tight."

"Sure," Carolyn said glancing back at Jackie before picking the sheet up off of Riddick's lap waiting for him to stand. Keeping her eyes on his chest Carolyn helped him wrap the sheet around his waist tucking it in the front.

"Well that was no fun," Riddick drawled in her ear as she straightened.

Carolyn rolled her eyes. "Come on." She told him leading him to the table.

"Hey kid," Riddick said to Jackie. "Sorry I didn't recognize you at first."

"That's alright," she beamed twisting her hands in front of her. "I've changed a little."

"I'd say more than a little. How old are you?"

"I'll be fifteen on New Years."

"No kidding."

That was all it took and Jackie was off to the races. Jackie talked, Riddick ate more food than Carolyn thought was humanly possible and she drank her dark coffee as she nibbled on some fruit and toast. Finally, her head pounding, Carolyn spoke up as Jackie took a breath. "Jackie, would you go get Hicks? The two of you can show Riddick to his room and Hicks can help him get cleaned up."

"Ok Mom!"

The girl practically bounced out of the room. "She's been very anxious to see you." Carolyn said turning her attention to Riddick.

"And what about you, Carolyn?" He asked.

"Of course I am, Jackie's happiness always comes first." She said.

As Riddick was chewing on that thought, Jackie returned with Hicks.

"Here you two, let me give you the instructions the doctor gave," showing them how Riddick's wounds needed to be cared for. Looking down at him, Carolyn placed a hand on the stubble at his jaw. "I need you to leave as much of this as possible if you playing on staying for any length of time," she said unemotionally. "I'll have twenty-five girls here in four weeks and I need you to look as much not like you as possible," she told him.

"When he's cleaned up and dressed bring him to my rooms," she told Hicks. "I have something for him." With one last glance at Riddick she swept out of the room.

"Did I miss something?" Riddick asked quizzically looking at the other two.


	12. Friends

**A friend is one who believes in you when you have ceased to believe in yourself.**

**Chapter 11**

Carolyn was looking out her terrace doors when there was a knock at her door. "Come in!" she called out, pulling the curtains together casting the room in darkness.

Riddick stepped in the room closing the door behind him. He was dressed in a loose tank top, pants and boots. His hair had been buzzed and his beard trimmed up. To top things off he had actually put on the eye patch that the doctor recommended until his eye was fully healed.

"I'm impressed," Carolyn commented.

"You taught the kid well. She wouldn't stop nagging until I gave in."

"Very funny. Have a seat," she said as she walked over to an armoire in the corner pulling something out of a drawer. When she turned around, it was to find him sitting on her bed.

"Is your room acceptable?"

"A little fancy for my taste but it'll work."

Carolyn sat down one container on her beside table and opened the one in her hand picking up a small thin disc showing it to him. "Do you trust me Riddick?"

"Last time you asked me that you knocked me out," he answered looking back up at her.

"What if I told you this will change your life?" she asked.

"That's pretty big talk, Carolyn."

"You didn't answer the question, Riddick."

"Well you did just save my ass, so I'll give you the benefit of the doubt."

"Gosh thanks. That means so much to me."

"What _is_ your problem, Carolyn?"

"You and Imam and your dirty little secrets are my problem." She spit out before sucking in a breath. "But that's not what this is about." She pointed to the box on her table. "Those will act just like your goggles, no difference. These however," she said tilting his head back the fingers of one hand holding open his eyelid, as the other popped the lens in, "are totally different." She left his side, as he sat blinking trying to get moisture between his eye and lens, throwing open the curtains.

"God damn it, Carolyn!"

"Trust me and open your fucking eye!" She demanded.

Gingerly fluttering his eyelid open Riddick sat in shock as he saw Carolyn Fry for the first time. He looked around the room taking in the colors that had been absent for so many years of his life. He had almost forgot what real vision was, so used to the purples, blues and reds of his shine job. Standing, he joined her at the terrace doors looking out over an oasis.

"Why?" he simply asked.

"How could I not?" She responded.

Turning back towards the room, she gently laid a hand on his chest. "I know it's early but Merry Christmas, Riddick."

As she made to move off he grabbed her hand before she could take it away. Wrapping his other hand in her unbound hair he pulled her mouth to his. It was gentler than Carolyn expected it would as he plundered her mouth exploring it like he was getting to know it all over again. Carolyn broke the kiss off leaning her head on his shoulder. "Don't, Riddick, don't do it if you don't mean it."

"What makes you think I don't?"

Carolyn took a shuddering breath. "Please," she whispered not even really knowing what she was asking for. Pulling away from him she walked to the door opening it. "You're welcome to stay here for as long as you want for Jackie's sake."

Riddick watched as she walked out the door. He spent a long time in her room getting used to this new vision, getting used to this new Carolyn. As he stood looking at the vibrant colors of her bed something she said came back to him and he went in search of the holy man.

* * *

Everyone but Carolyn was crowded around the circular table in the kitchen as Riddick stalked into the room his eyes squarely on the holy man. Hicks paused, coffee cup half way to his mouth, as he recognized Riddick's posture. Lifting Ziza out of her chair he handed her to Lajjun. "Maybe now would be a good to go play in garden." He suggested to the woman as her eyes flickered rapidly back and forth between the three men.

"Lajjun, go." Imam said never taking his eyes from Riddick.

Standing she propped the girl on her hip and left the kitchen silently. Hicks kicked back in his chair while Jackie sat watching silently.

"What is it Riddick? Where's Carolyn?" Imam asked the clearly agitated man.

"Well, now. When I asked Carolyn that very question, you know how she answered? She said that our dirty little secrets' were her problem. You wouldn't happen to know what she was talking about now would you?"

Hicks who had gone back to his coffee sat his cup down. "You're barking up the wrong tree, big man."

"And how would you know?" Riddick growled throwing him a look.

Imam interrupted, "Riddick, I swear to you, I never told her. Not even when she asked."

They were interrupted by the sound of Jackie's chair falling to the floor, her eyes wide as saucers. "Take it easy, Jack," Hicks said quietly.

"It was me. I told her. The night we found out about you, I accused her of not caring about it, even though I knew she did, then the next morning when she asked how I knew I told her how I heard the two of you talking to the doctor when they rushed her into surgery. I'm so sorry, Riddick. I didn't know it was supposed to be a secret." With a strangled cry the girl went running out of the room. A few moments later you could hear a door slam from somewhere upstairs.

Lips pursed, Hicks pushed away from the table. "I'll go check on Carolyn," he sighed putting on his dark voluminous outer robe. "And you," he said pointing at Riddick, "are all that girl has talked about for two years and she needs to know that whatever is between you and her mother is not her fault."

"Carolyn aint her mother."

"Go talk to her and then tell me that," Hicks dared the man before stomping out the back door.

* * *

Hicks made his way to the very back of the stable where Carolyn's black stallion Karabasan was housed. He watched as she groomed the animal with great care. Mean as the very devil to everyone who came near him, the horse was as docile as a dog with Carolyn, even tolerating Zizas presence on him as long as he had his mistress' attention. It was the damndest thing he had ever seen. He must have made a noise because the horse suddenly turned in his direction baring his teeth. "Wanna call off your watch horse?" he asked as she looked up from the stallions hoof.

Talking quietly to the horse Carolyn dug some sugar cubes out of her pocket, letting him root for them in her hand. Giving him a final pat she let her self out of the stall and walked to a ladder a few stalls down, climbing it, knowing that if it were important enough Hicks would follow. Spreading out a blanket she kept up here for this very thing Carolyn spread it out and was laying down as Hicks made his way to the top, sans robe.

He lay down horizontally next to her and Carolyn pushed up laying her head on his stomach. "Why didn't you tell me about the baby?"

Carolyn lay still for a few moments collecting her thoughts before answering. "Do you remember the night we met?" she chuckled. "I'm still not sure how either one of us ended up on that transport the next morning."

"It was a total mother of a hangover," he agreed.

"Riddick had only been gone a few days at that point. He disappeared the night before they discharged me. I was so fucked up, Dwayne. I'm surprised I was able to string two syllables together at that point; the hurt was still so raw. But it was mine, and it was the only thing keeping me going at that moment."

"Imam knew and that was enough. You were fighting your own demons and there was no way I was burdening Jackie with that. As far as she's concerned Riddick walks on water and I won't tarnish that for her. I just don't know if I can do this, being around him day in and day out. Those old wounds have been ripped opened like his back."

Hicks, who had been quietly listening, stroked her hair. "Just give it time Carolyn. Just give it time."

* * *

Meanwhile, Riddick was standing in front of Jacks door wondering what the hell he was supposed to say to a fourteen year old. Knocking on the door he waited for her to answer. What he got was a muffled "Go away, Hicks!"

"I ain't Hicks," he growled suddenly irate with the man.

The door opened and a very puffy faced Jack was standing before him. Riddick sighed and held his hands out. "Come here, kid."

Jack didn't need to be told twice. She had been waiting for this man to re-enter her life far too long to be choosy.


	13. A dream

**Chapter 12  
**

**She is a dream in your waking hour**

For the next few days, Carolyn was like a wraith in her own home. Imam and Lajjun had returned home with Ziza leaving the four of them to themselves. Jackie or Hicks would cook their meals, which Carolyn always took in her room. When Riddick had commented on it the first day Hicks said, "She's a woman, they deal with things differently, give her time," and went back to his dinner.

Hicks had been ensconced in Carolyn's room for several hours after breakfast the second day leaving Riddick and Jackie on their own. When he emerged he was carrying several small plexi-pads. "Jackie!" he yelled as he tromped down the stairs.

"Yeah?" she answered her head popping out from around the corner. "Riddick and I are going into town, you coming?" he asked handing her a plexi pad with a note from Carolyn and a list of items. Jackie grinned broadly. "Yeah, let me go grab some stuff. Pick me up at the front door."

"And you," Hicks said looking at Riddick, "need some things. Come upstairs with me."

Hicks took him to his room outfitting him in one of his extra robes and turbans, all the while shaking his head.

"What?" Riddick finally asked.

"Carolyn. With the turban, facial hair, eye patch and colored lens someone would be hard pressed to identify you. She's so good at that stuff it's scary some times. You should have seen the outfits she wore when we came after you." Hicks said causing Riddick to growl. "Come on, let's go get the land-runner . Jack should be ready soon."

Walking out to the building where they kept their various modes of transportation, Riddick had a glimpse of Carolyn as she disappeared back inside the house from the upstairs terrace.

* * *

Hicks parked on the perimeter of the town square. "How long Jack?"

Jackie looked over her list. "Meet back here in two and we'll go from there?"

"Sounds good," Hicks said rubbing his knuckles on her head causing her to giggle as she ran to Riddicks side pecking his cheek before running away.

"Is she always, so…" Riddick said watching her bounce away.

"Yeah, she is," Hicks chuckled. "Come on, we're over here."

Hicks led Riddick into a nearby store. The coolness of the air inside hit his skin after being in the hot sun. "Gentlemen!" an Arabic man called out to them from the back of the store.

"Madani!" Hicks returned the greeting bowing slightly to the gentleman.

"Mr. Hicks, it is so good to see you again, how may I help?"

"Madani, this is Mr. Richards. Carolyn has hired him on for the next semester and needs him properly outfitted. There was a snafu of some sorts with his luggage so he needs everything from the ground up. Let's say two weeks worth and if we need more, we can just order it since you'll have his size."

Madani who had been shaking his head as Hicks was talking turned to Riddick. "But of course. Anything for Ms. Fry. Right this way Mr. Richards." The man said ushering him off towards the back of the store.

Hicks picked out a few things he needed as well and set them on the counter before settling back to wait. Jackie was having her packages delivered to the store they were at as she went so by the time Madani and Riddick had finished picking out everything from boots to shirts they had a considerable pile of packages. Humping them out to the land-runner, Hicks looked at Riddick. "I don't know about you but I have a few Christmas gifts to pick up. By now everyone's going to know that you're a new hand so anything you need just tell them to charge it school. Meet back here in about 45 minutes."

_Christmas. Christmas meant_ _gifts_ Riddick thought looking around at the shops. He had never bought a gift in his entire life and now he was expected to get a whole house worth. _Well fuck._ Returning to the store they had just left Riddick asked the man for a gift suggestion for both Hicks and Imam. He walked out with a matching robe and cloth waistband for Imam and a pair of boots for Hicks that the shop owner assured him Hicks had been eyeing. The shopkeeper than pointed him to two different shops where he might find gifts for Carolyn, Jack and Imam's wife and little girl. Feeling extremely uncomfortable he did as he had done at the first store and explained what he needed and whom it was for, as everyone seemed to know everyone here. Ziza was easy. He purchased a book of bedtime stories remembering how Jack had told him of their weekly dinners and Zizas instance that Jack read to her. A robe that complimented Imams was next for Lajjun.

Jack was hard; she was at that in-between stage of child and adult hood. He finally settled on a pair of supple riding boots, as she seemed to enjoy riding the most out of all her lessons and a small bottle of perfume. Buying several gifts for Carolyn at the next store, he made one last stop before heading back to the land-runner. Jack was already there standing next to a stack of packages that Riddick started loading along with his own as Hicks came strolling up with a wood crate.

Jackie looked into it and rolled her eyes. "Oh that's just great Hicks. Let her yell at him all liquored up. That's going to be fun."

Riddick watched as she stomped around to the other side of the land-runner climbing in the back as she stuck earphones in her ears, promptly ignoring them.

"Is she always so..."

"Yeah, she is." Hicks replied slapping him on the back. "Lets go."

* * *

"So, you and Carolyn?" Riddick asked Hicks, as the vehicle skimmed over the afternoon desert sand.

"Me and Carolyn, what?" Hicks asked eyeing Riddick.

"Have you slept with her?"

"Wow, possessive much?" Hicks asked shaking his head. "No, I haven't, but not for lack of trying on both of our parts," he answered glancing at Riddick. "Turns out four in a bed is pretty crowded especially when two of them have martyr complexes."

Riddick smirked. "She always did have that problem."

"So, every now and again if we spend the evening crying into our cups and end up in bed together, I can assure you that it's completely platonic. Everyone needs a little human contact at times, just to know they're alive."

They arrived home to lunch on the stove, a sparkling kitchen and a living room decked out in Christmas regalia with a few gifts already underneath. They unloaded the vehicle transferring gifts to under the tree, food to the kitchen, Riddick and Hicks clothing to their rooms and Riddick helped Jackie carry an armful of packages to her room. Thanking him she picked up several of the larger ones and trailed down the hall to Carolyn's suite, knocking once before slipping inside, shutting the door behind her.


	14. I hate you

**Chapter 13  
**

**You know that when I hate you, it is because I love you to a point of passion that unhinges my soul. **

As Christmas approached Carolyn had no choice but to start coming out of her room more in order to finish all the preparations. She still did her best to avoid Riddick, and since Jackie was spending all of her time with him she saw very little of her as well.

However, they had spent an enjoyable Christmas Eve morning making gingerbread men for Ziza. Hicks had been at the table with his coffee listening to the two when Riddick had walked in the kitchen, as startled by their appearance as they were by his. They had looked at him and then at each other before bursting into laughter. While entirely too domestic a scene for Riddick, he was silently pleased at Carolyn's appearance and enjoyed watching the two interacting. Carolyn was barefoot in a sleeveless floor length nightgown her long blond hair hanging down her back while Jack was in pajamas, hair sticking up in various places. Smudges of flour decorated their faces. Grabbing a cup of coffee Riddick joined Hicks at the table engaging in general conversation while continuing to watch. As Carolyn occasionally cast glances in his direction and he pretended not to notice, it was everything Hicks could do to hide his smirk. After finishing the cookies, the girls made everyone breakfast and joined them at the table. As Carolyn took her seat beside Hicks she slapped the back of his head. "You're not as subtle as you think you are." She told him dryly listening to Jackie tell Riddick about some of the Christmas traditions they had started.

The rest of the day and Christmas morning were spent sidestepping each other as Riddick and Carolyn continued to feel each other out while trying to make the day special for Jack who was beside herself in her desire to open presents. "Not until after dinner with Imam, you know that," Carolyn told the girl for the ump-tenth time as they stood in the kitchen cooking.

"But Mom! Please!" Jackie continued as Riddick entered the kitchen.

"Listen to your mother, Jack." Riddick said quietly.

"Both of you?" she asked before rolling her eyes and stomping out of the kitchen.

Carolyn shook her head in the girls' direction but remained quiet finishing her task before turning to Riddick "Imam should be here soon and then we'll eat. I'll be upstairs getting dressed if anyone needs me. "

* * *

As Carolyn approached the top of the stairs the front bell rang. She heard Jackie and Hicks yelling at each other about getting the door and smiled. Placing a hand on the railing she started down the stairs stopping halfway as Riddick appeared in the foyer having been in the living room. Carolyn placed a hand on her stomach feeling a bit flustered. The man looked good enough to eat. Dark sturdy boots encased his feet as her eyes took in the loose casual beige pants that covered his legs and a white long sleeve linen shirt untucked with the sleeves rolled up. Topping the whole look off was his black eye patch. Carolyn unconsciously licked her lips before her concentration was broke by Ziza calling her name. Gathering her wits she continued down the stairs to meet the girl.

Riddick who hadn't noticed Carolyn on the stairs turned to look when Imam's daughter called out her name. When Hicks moved by his side and elbowed him he pulled his mouth closed and watched Carolyn greet the child. She was dressed in a white and red Sari which exposed her midriff, the painted tattoos having faded exposing her scars, hair pulled back at the base of her neck, low heels clicking lightly on the marble floors.

"Princess!" Carolyn called back to the girl scooping her up into her arms. There was much whispering and something making it's way from Carolyn's hand to Ziza's mouth with Carolyn immediately holding one finger to her lips causing the girl to giggle. Carrying her the rest of the way down the stairs Carolyn sat the girl on her feet sending her to Jackie in the dinning room before greeting Imam and Lajjun. Taking Lajjun by the arm she threw Riddick a look and entered the dinning room.

"You ok?" Hicks asked.

"Yeah. I'm good." Riddick said following him to dinner.

Riddick strategically placed himself at the opposite end of the table so that he was facing Carolyn. Imam and Jack were to each side of him while Lajjun and Hicks sat next to Carolyn, Ziza perched in the middle of her parents. Dinner was going quite nicely everyone minding his or her manners until dessert when Carolyn realized that Riddick was staring at her.

Carolyn sat her fork down before pulling her napkin off of her lap and dabbing at her mouth. "Is there a problem, Riddick?

Riddick copied her motions with his fork and napkin. "You and your dirty little secrets are my problem, Carolyn."

Jack and Lajjun were frozen waiting to see where the fallout was going to land, while Hicks just kept eating a big grin plastered on his face, Imam simply observed knowing this long overdue having kept in contact this past week.

"Excuse me?" Carolyn asked her voice deadly quiet.

"Do you think you're the only one here with scars? The only one with blood on their hands? The only one who's lost a child?"

"How dare you!" Carolyn said her voice shaking with anger.

"How dare I what? Make you talk about? What'cha gonna do Carolyn? Go hide in your room again and pretend I don't exist?"

"This is my house!" Carolyn yelled slamming her fist down on the table, causing the tableware to rattle.

"Everyone at this table is very aware that this is your house, Carolyn, that it's your personal world to be manipulated and sanitized."

Pushing her chair back, Carolyn got to her feet and stormed out of the room. There was complete silence as everyone listened to her heels clicking across to the foyer and then stop just before the sound of shattering glass reached their ears. A few moments later they heard the sound of a slamming door upstairs.

Hicks grinned at Jackie, "I always hated the crap on that table anyway."

Riddick pushed his chair back. "If you'll excuse me. Jackie, your mother and I will be down in few minutes to open presents."

"Ok, Dad," she replied somewhat stunned by the events taking place as Hicks reached out and rubbed her back. "Come on Jack. Lets get that mess cleaned up and then breakout the cookies."

* * *

Riddick made his way up the stairs to Carolyn's room. The door was locked when he tried the knob. Backing up a step he put his shoulder to it the door flying open into the wall.

Carolyn had spun around at the noise and he never took his eye off of her as the door swung back towards him and he pushed it closed.

Crossing his arms over his chest he stood in front of the door. "Your presence is needed downstairs."

"Well, it appears as though I'm upstairs now doesn't it" she replied taking a drink from the tumbler in her hand.

"Our daughter wants to open her presents and we're going to be there while she does so." He said.

"Our daughter?" Carolyn laughed. "Your nobody's father, Riddick."

"Well, while you've been burying your head in the sand all week, your daughter has started calling me Dad."

"You bastard," Carolyn hissed throwing her glass at him.

Moving out of the way, the glass sailed by Riddick smashing against the wall. His patience at an end he stalked up to her grabbing her by the arm. "We can do this the hard way or the easy way."

Growling Carolyn attempted to yank her hand away. "Uh, Uh, Uh" Riddick tisked keeping a hold of her. "We are walking down those stairs together and we are going to open presents and we are going to be cheerful and we are going to interact with this little pshyo fuck family you've created and Jackie will have a wonderful time remembering the first Christmas she had with both of her parents."

"I hate you!" Carolyn hissed.

Riddick smirked. "No you don't Carolyn, you hate yourself."

Keeping a hold of her arm, Riddick escorted Carolyn through the hall and down the stairs. As they approached the living room he transferred his hand to her waist, his thumb running across her scars. "Show time," he murmured near her ear.

And it was true. Carolyn was the consummate actor and fell into character as soon as her feet hit the entrance. Sweeping over to Jackie she hugged the girl kissing her cheek. "I'm so sorry about dinner," she told the girl. "I let my emotions get the best of me."

"It's ok Mom. All that's important is that Dad's with us for Christmas."

Carolyn couldn't answer, simply smiled and nodded. Riddick had sat himself on the arm of an oversized chair and Carolyn made her way next to him and perched herself upon the edge of it.

"Can I play Santa this year?" Jackie asked her mother.

"Of course sweetheart, whatever you want," she replied glancing up at Riddick who had laid a hand on her shoulder.


	15. The Wounds of Love

**The wounds of love can only be healed by the one who made them.**

**Chapter 14**

After all the gifts were passed out, much chaos and laughing ensued as Ziza and Jackie attacked their gifts. There was much ohhing and ahhhing over the two girls and their presents. Riddick and Hicks had delivered the playhouse that Carolyn had got Ziza yesterday, but still wanting her to have something to open had purchased the girl a princess outfit. From clear plastic shoes for her feet to a tiara for her curly brown locks the little girl was in heaven.

While Riddick had gotten Jackie riding boots and perfume, Hicks had gotten her a new English riding saddle and Carolyn had purchased her a new riding outfit and a small silver ring that was engraved "Till the Casket drops."

"I love it Mom," Jackie said hugging her hard before moving to Riddick's side to show him the ring.

Once the children had settled down and were quietly situated with their new things, Carolyn helped Hicks pick up the trash from their gifts and made coffee. It was now the adult's turn to open their gifts.

Thanks the gods for attentive shopkeepers Carolyn thought, as the gifts they had each got for Imam and Lajjun, once put together were almost complete outfits. Carolyn had added a small prayer book to Imam's gift from her in which she had inscribed, "It doesn't matter what we believe in, so long as we believe."

Ziza had drawn Carolyn and Jackie pictures of the three of them playing which almost brought tears to her eyes. Carolyn sat the little girl on her lap and praised the picture telling her that she was putting it in her room so that it was the first thing she saw every morning.

"Unfortunately, that's not going to be the first thing you see every morning from now on." Riddick whispered in her ear as he leaned over to tuck in a piece of stray hair.

Carolyn ignored him as Jackie deposited the rest of their gifts in front of them insisting that Riddick open his first, which Carolyn was thankful for, as it drew his attention away from her for a few minutes giving her a chance to get up and pour herself another cup of coffee and to escape his hovering presence for a few moments.

"You, ok?" Hicks asked coming to stand beside her watching as her hand shook while she poured the coffee.

"The man's a bully!" she answered hotly.

"Carolyn, bully is such a harsh term. I'm wounded, really." She heard him say just behind her.

Hicks watched as she closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "What is it now, Riddick?"

"Jackie's waiting on the two of you to open your presents."

Setting her coffee cup down Carolyn turned on her heel and went back to her seat.

"Don't push too hard." Hicks said to Riddick.

"Well, babying her hasn't gotten anyone very far. We're going to try it my way now." Riddick replied giving the man a harsh look before going back to his place beside Carolyn.

Carolyn had given Hicks a custom-made leather gun holster and a plexi pad with all the latest system maps. A bit more advanced than the one he was using she hoped it would help in his search. She knew he would be leaving soon for a few weeks before the new semester started. Always looking, always searching.

In return he had giving her, a dainty pair of silver earrings that he said Jackie had helped him pick out and a box of assorted stick incense and candles for her chapel.

Jackie sat excitedly as Carolyn unwrapped the gift from her causing Carolyn to purposely slow her movements. "You're killing me, Fry," the girl groaned causing Carolyn to chuckle. Opening the box Carolyn found a large silver filigree heart necklace. On a long chain it would look lovely with her Saris. "It's beautiful Jack, thank you," Carolyn told the girl.

"But you didn't see the best part," Jackie said coming to sit beside her causing Carolyn to scoot over to the point she was leaning against Riddick. "It's a locket, see you push here and it pops open." Jackie instructed giving it back to Carolyn who sat studying the photos inside. The picture on the left was a group shot of their family from the Midsummer's night celebration in town. The photo on the right could have only have been taken this week. A candid photo of Riddick and Jackie, heads bent together looking at the very necklace she held in her hand.

Carolyn bit her lip as a lone tear ran down her cheek. _Dear gods, what had she done._ "I love it baby. It's perfect." She told Jackie caressing the child's cheek. "Put it on me?" she asked.

"Here, I'll do it," Riddick answered holding out his hand. Carolyn placed the necklace in the hand he held out and sat patiently as he unhooked the clasp and brought the chain around her neck.

They slowly started gathering the trash and putting the house backs to rights. Hicks was on the couch looking through his new plexi-pad and Jack was laying down with her head in his lap listening to a new music disc that she had received when Imam decided it was time to take his family home. Ziza had collapsed in a pile of toys dead to the world. Carrying the little girl to their vehicle Carolyn handed the child over to her mother before turning to Imam who pulled her into his arms. "What is it, my child?"

"I'm so confused," she whispered as tears slipped down her face. "I don't know what to do. What path to take."

"You have to put the past behind you Carolyn. You won't be able to move forward until you let it go. Just believe child." He said kissing her forehead. "I must go for now, but anytime you want to talk, either of you. My door is always open."

"Thank you Imam," Carolyn said stepping back as he opened the door and she waved to Lajuun. Riddick stepped up to Imam and the men exchanged a few quiet words before Riddick shut the door and stepped back beside Carolyn who was looking longingly towards the stable.

"Do you need some help in the kitchen cleaning up?"

"No thank you, Jack can help me."

Riddick chuckled, "Jack and Hicks are crashed on the couch."

"It's alright. I'd like some time to myself anyway." She replied quietly moving towards the front door. Riddick followed locking up behind them, before picking up gifts in the living room and depositing them in the appropriate bedrooms. Finally finished he shook Hicks awake and picked Jackie up carrying her to her room. Downstairs again, he found Hicks in the kitchen finishing up what little there was left.

"Where's Carolyn?"

She wanted to stop by the Chapel before going to bed. Riddick nodded and made to leave to go after her but Hicks called him back. "Look man," Hicks said, "Let her have this one. She did everything you asked her to tonight. I don't think I've ever seen Jack so happy. Just wait for her upstairs. I promise she'll be up in a bit."

Riddick didn't say anything, just left and made his way up the back stairs leaving Hicks shaking his head.


	16. A Martyr in my bed tonight

**Chapter 15  
**

**I found a martyr in my bed tonight**

Riddick spent the time waiting on Carolyn by moving his belongings out of the room he had been given into hers, making room in the closet and taking over a drawer in her armoire. When she appeared barely an hour later, it was to find him setting on the terrace in the dark, a bottle, two glasses and several Christmas gifts upon the table beside him.

Pushing the door closed behind her as best she could since he had broken it earlier, Carolyn made her way out onto the terrace standing at the railing looking up into the night sky. It was chilly tonight and she ran her hands up and down her arms smoothing down the goose bumps that had appeared.

She could hear him twist the cap off of the bottle behind her, ice crackle and popping as the liquor slowly ran into the cups. Coming to stand next to her he held one out in a silent offering. Carolyn took it, watching as he leaned forward propping his arms on the railing beside her twirling the ice in his cup. They stood in silence listening to the desert night.

Emptying his glass Riddick pushed himself up. "Another?" He asked her.

"Yes, please" she said handing him her glass.

"You never got around to opening the gifts that I got you," he commented while standing at the table refilling her glass.

She turned propping a hip against the railing. "No, I suppose I didn't," she answered eyeing the packages on the table.

Placing her glass in front of a chair, Riddick walked around the small table and sat in the other. Carolyn pursed her lips but walked over to the table taking a seat in the empty chair. She picked up her glass and took a sip, closing her eyes at the feel of the liquid burning a path to her stomach. Riddick took a finger and pushed the packages towards her reminding her of his presence.

"Mmmm," Carolyn hummed as she picked up the first package setting her cup down so she could un-wrap it. It was a beautiful blue nightgown the color of her eyes with a matching shawl instead of a wrap. A bottle of perfume, Jasmine if she wasn't mistaken was included. "It's beautiful Riddick, thank you," she said before taking the next box. It was much the same this time a rich pink color with a wrap and rose-scented perfume. "These are beautiful, really, but don't you think they're a bit too personal?

Shaking his head he stood up and moved in front of her. Picking up the box with the blue gown he put it in her hands. Carolyn seemed to instinctively know that he was asking her to put it on, and blaming it on the drinks smoothing out the raw edges she didn't mind. "What about the other gifts?"

"After you change."

Shaking her head Carolyn took the box with her, disappearing into the bathroom. Riddick took the box with the pink gown, setting it on a table inside the room before making himself another drink as he waited.

"Riddick?"

Looking up, Riddick smiled as his eyes raked her from tip to bare toe. "It looks better than I imagined"

Carolyn blushed. "Shall I open the rest?"

"This one first,"

Opening it Carolyn found a bracelet that matched the earrings and necklace she had received earlier from Jack and Hicks. Picking it up out of the box, Riddick pulled her wrist up running a thumb over it before attaching the bracelet around it.

"Thank you. The entire set is lovely."

"Last one," Riddick said handing her a box a bit larger than the last one.

Carolyn un-wrapped the gift it with a soft smile on her face. It didn't last long. Taking the bloody shiv out of the box she threw it down on the table. "What the fuck is that?"

Smirking Riddick moved away from the terrace doors blocking off their voices to the inside of the house. "That's a crappy shiv. I'm surprised that you were able to kill anyone with it much less multiple people."

"Well it worked didn't?"

"You're lucky you didn't get yourself and everyone with you killed."

"Well in case you missed it Riddick, two men were killed helping me get your ass out of there."

"How much Carolyn?" Riddick asked slowly backing her up against the house.

"How much what?"

"How much blood do you have on your hands?"

Taking in a shaky breath Carolyn looked down at her open palms before clinching them into fists.

"How did it feel Carolyn? Taking that first life? Going for the sweet spot? Did you whisper sweet nothings in his ear while you did it?"

"Please don't," she said in a hushed voice shaking her head.

"It felt good didn't it?" he said brushing his nose along her ear.

"No," she whispered trying to keep control of herself.

Taking a finger, Riddick ran it over the shell of her ear trailing it down her neck and over her shoulder watching goose bumps appear in the wake.

"But it wasn't enough blood was it? That's why Hicks had to drag you back on the ship," he said running the same finger over the healing gunshot wound. "It wasn't enough for what I did to you and it wasn't enough for what they did to me, was it?" he asked.

"Just what was it that you whispered in the boss mans ear as he was bleeding out? Hmmm?" he prodded. "Because 'Mine' could mean just so many things."

"Shut up!" Carolyn growled bring her hand up to slap him but was easily blocked by Riddick's arm as he lowered his face to hers. His lips right in front of her, Carolyn's eyes roamed his face before moving her head forward, capturing his lips with hers bringing a hand up to his head to hold it closer to her.

Pulling her tightly up against his chest, Riddick swept her off her feet and carried her to bed.

Pinning her to the bed with his body, Riddicks hand was now free to explore. He raised his hand bringing it to her breast, his fingertips tracing circles around her hardened nipples before pulling on them lightly.

Running his hand down her leg, Riddick pushed the nightgown up, Carolyn helping by pulling it up and over her head baring her body to him.

She could feel his breath ghost upon her skin as he gathered her hands in one of his holding them over her head as he pushed her back into the mattress. Chest heaving she watched as his tongue snaked out to taste her flesh, before sucking her nipple into his mouth, gently at first, then harder before moving to the other, his tongue caressing her tips, flickering and teasing them. Gently he took her nipple between his teeth and bit down, gentle at first, then harder.

Riddick slid down her body slowly before sliding back up between her legs, his tip prying her lips apart trying to enter her body. She felt herself being stretched as she was slowly impaled on his large thick cock. Carolyn wrapped her legs around his waist, her arms encircling his neck, wanting some control, as he slowly began to fuck her, with each thrust going deeper. Grabbing her shoulder, he pulled her down keeping a firm hand on her.

Moving a hand down to her hip, Riddick tugged a leg from his back, pushing it down against the mattress as he hooked an elbow around her other knee, causing her to cry out as he hit an entirely different set of pleasure spots bringing her to the brink of orgasm.

Riddick moaned at her throaty cries, the sounds causing his thick shaft to pulsate inside her.

He let Carolyn hook a leg around his waist, guiding him over onto his back. Raising his eyebrow, Carolyn gave him a devilish smile as she slid down his body. Riddick grinned propping up his head for a better look.


	17. These small hours

**Chapter 16  
**

**These small hours**

A thousand tiny little hammers pounding against the inside of her skull roused Carolyn to consciousness. Placing a hand on her forehead she braced herself for the sunlight she could tell was flooding the room and slowly cracked her eyes before they bulged open and then slammed shut again.

_Oh dear gods. Just how much had she had to drink last night?_ Groaning silently the events of the night came rushing back in vivid detail a very large part of it staring her in the face when she opened her eyes again.

Slipping quietly off the bed, she tried to block out just exactly how they had ended up on the end of the bed in that position, as she hunted for her nightgown and wrap. Finding them half under the bed she dressed, pulling her wrap around her before opening the door and gently closing it behind her. Padding barefoot downstairs she walked into the kitchen searching for a cup of coffee coming face to face with her other two housemates who looked up slack jaw at her appearance. _Damn_. _Who ever heard of doing the walk of shame in your own house? _

"Good morning," she mumbled turning away from the two, blindly reaching into the cabinet looking for a cup.

"Did you even bother to look in a mirror before coming down here?" Hicks asked with a shit-eating grin on his face.

Carolyn slapped the back of his head as she sat her coffee cup down on the table, which only caused him to laugh. Nursing her coffee and her head, Hicks started cracking up again as Riddick came rolling in; pajama pants slung low on his hips, searching for his own cup of coffee.

"Hey Dad," Jackie said watching him pad over to her mother gathering her unbound hair in his hand pulling her head back to look at him.

"Good morning, Riddick," she said as her eyes took him in. Jack and Hicks watched as he bent down to whisper something in her ear. Pulling back so that he could see her face again Carolyn blushed. "Good morning, Richard."

"Good morning," he rumbled letting go of her and dropping down into the seat between she and Jackie. "Morning Jack," he said tousling the girls' hair with a paw.

"Oooh, gross, I do not even want to know where that hand has been!" she said causing Carolyn to spew out her mouth full of coffee. Hicks snorted as he handed a napkin to Carolyn and Riddick looked at the girl with a smirk.

"You're my parents. I do not need to see these kinds of things," she said standing up.

Carolyn raised her eyebrows at that statement before pointing at the girl's chair. "Park it."

With a sigh that would have made every teenager in the system stand up and applaud, Jack sat back down.

"Do you have anything on your agenda today?" She asked the girl.

"No, just hanging out."

"Good. Since you and Hicks decided to sleep through the dishes last night, you can box up the Christmas decorations and put them back up in the attic."

"Busted!" the blond hair man said sticking out his hand to bump fists with the girl.

"Don't encourage her," Carolyn groused in his direction. "When are you leaving?"

"I was thinking of leaving a few days early actually. Found a little spot that I haven't checked out."

"Sounds intriguing," Carolyn replied before point at Jackie. "Call Imam and make sure that it's all right that you stay over for a couple of days starting New Years Eve."

"But Mom! New Years day is my Birthday! Why can't I stay at home with you and Dad?"

"That's fine, if that's what you want to do," Carolyn told the girl. "I'll just have to call your friends in town and tell them to cancel the surprise party their throwing you," she said winking at Hicks. The girl's squeals could have broken eardrums. As it was Carolyn thought her head was going to shatter.

Jackie hopped up from the table. "But what am I going to wear? I don't think I have anything to wear!" she said rushing up the back stairs.

"It appears as though Jackie and I are getting ready to go into town. Do either of you need anything?"

Standing, Hicks hit a few buttons on his plexi. "Will you drop my list off at the dry goods store?"

"Not a problem," she said taking the last drink of her coffee watching him walk towards the living room. "Now if you'll excuse me, I need a shower. I reek of you," she sighed pointing at Riddick who threw his head back laughing.

* * *

Carolyn was barely dressed before Jackie was dragging her downstairs having had Riddick already pull the land-runner around.

"Please fix the bedroom door and the foot board," Carolyn was telling Riddick as Jackie pushed her out the door. "I'll pick up dinner," she called to the two men who were watching with amusement, as Jack put her mother into the vehicle.

Hours later they pulled back up in front of the house, Jackie grabbing her packages and running in as Carolyn leaned her head against the seat. "What's wrong with your Mother?" Riddick asked Jack as he watched Carolyn.

The girl shrugged. "She's been like that all afternoon."

He heard Hicks ask her something and she snapped back at him as the man helped her out of the transport, her Sari brushing the driveway. Holding out her hands, Hicks handed her a large flat box filled with containers. She turned towards the house as he jumped in the vehicle to take it back to the garage.

"Dinner!" she called out and he met her down the walk taking the box from her hands.

"Everything go ok today?" he asked

"It went fine. Jackie's excited about her party." She replied a bit to chipper in his opinion. "Did you and Hicks have a nice afternoon?

"I suppose. This smells good."

"Will you take it to the kitchen table while I clean up?"

* * *

The two men and Jackie carried the dinner conversation. Carolyn was distracted, constantly looking over at the door. At some point she had gotten up and grabbing her bag left the room. Hicks kept eating and Jackie just shrugged her shoulders.

Having been in her chapel earlier, Riddick hadn't seen anything out of the ordinary but knew a visit to the chapel often times meant a trip out over the sands.

Making up his mind, Riddick headed towards the stable ready to meet the other beast Carolyn rode.

Hours later when she made her way to stable, saddle bag thrown over her shoulder she discovered Riddick on top of her horse waiting for her.

"That's my horse!" She sputtered. "He never! How did you? OH!" she huffed stomping her foot.

"Carolyn," Riddick said, looking down at her from his perch high above, "there's an old saying that when you save someone's life their soul belongs to you forever."

"Just what are you trying to say, Riddick?"

"Basically, what's mine is yours and what's yours is mine," he drawled holding a hand out to her.

"Scoot back. You don't know where we're going," she told him grasping his arm as he easily picked her up tossing her in front of him. Handing him the saddlebag to carry, Carolyn grabbed onto the stallions mane and urged him forward.


	18. THings and People

**Chapter 17**

**Accept the things to which fate binds you, and love the people with whom fate brings you together,**  
** but do so with all your heart.**

It was a good thirty-minute ride across the sand in the dark, the moon the only light to show them the way. Riddick got the impression that she and the horse did this so much that either one could have found their way here without other. Their destination was a small outdoor chapel, nothing more than a three-sided shack really, surrounded by a mini-oasis. Lowering Carolyn to the ground, he jumped off the horses back putting the saddlebag in her out stretched had.

"Just turn him loose. He won't go far." She said leaving him and the horse where they stood.

Carolyn took the saddlebag into the shack pulling out what seemed an endless supply of candles lighting them, before pulling out a few thin blankets spreading them over the ground.

"Riddick," She softly called.

He settled down beside her. "What is this place?"

"Were actually on Sheik Abdullah's land right now. I stumbled upon this place shortly after moving in and buying Karabasan." Karabasan nickered softly hearing his mistress say his name. "Its peaceful here on the outside while my insides are always in turmoil."

Riddick reached out brushing a strand of hair away from her face "And why is that?"

"It's what Imam was talking about when he said I was holding on to something." She tried explaining. "The day they released me from the hospital before Imam and Jack came and before I knew you were gone, a nurse came by my room," she said pulling an object out of her pocket and placing it in his hand. "She put that in my hand and explained that she was the nurse in surgery the day I lost the baby. Afterwards she gathered up all the sheets and hospital gown I had been wearing and had them incinerated. At the time I had never been so grateful to anyone in my life."

"So why are we here now, Carolyn, with the ashes of child that was barely a glimmer?"

"Because, I have enough blood on my hands without adding this child to it. It was no ones fault especially his and Jackie deserves a better mother. It's time to let go. Will you help me?" she asked meeting his eyes as a single tear fell down her cheek.

Silently getting to his feet he pulled her along with him just out side the shack where a light breeze had picked up. Standing behind her, Riddick placed his hands on her shoulders.

Opening the urn Carolyn let the breeze blow the ashes where it may.

"May the gods be with you little one," Carolyn whispered as she watched the last of the ash disappear. Pulling her back inside the shack, Riddick skidded down the wall tugging her down with him. Threading a hand through her hair he pulled her towards him.


	19. What's meant to be

**Chapter 18**

**What's meant to be will always find a way.**

Two days later, Riddick nibbling on her ear awakened Carolyn. "Why is there a teenager in bed with us?"

Carolyn grinned snuggling back into the inferno he called a body. "Tomorrow's her birthday"

"And?"

"Tomorrow will be the first time since we've been together that I won't be the first one to wake her up and wish her a happy birthday."

Riddick laid a hand on Carolyn's hip. "You did good with her. I was worried after that incident."

Carolyn patted his arm. "She's fine."

"But she's awake." Jackie groaned rolling over to face them.

"Happy birthday baby," Carolyn said laying a hand on the girls' cheek as Riddick propped his head up on an elbow to watch.

"Thanks Mom," Jackie said climbing out of bed.

"Where are you going?" Carolyn asked

"I gotta finish packing!" the girl called back shutting the door behind her.

Carolyn chuckled flopping onto her back.

"What's so funny?"

"Me having a fifteen year old."

"You look good for your age." Riddick deadpanned causing her eyes to fly open.

"Oh, you!" she laughed smacking at his hands as he reached for her wrists.

"Let me show you just what I appreciate…"

* * *

"Let's go!" Riddick bellowed from the bottom of the stairs for the third time. He had been waiting patiently for Carolyn and Jack for over an hour now. "Carolyn!"

"Would you dial it down a notch or two?" She screamed back. "Whoever thought I'd miss Hicks!" she yelled loud enough to be heard.

"I heard that!"

"Good! You were supposed to!" she said finally appearing at the top of her stairs holding a shoe in a victory clutch. "I couldn't find my damn shoe," she said disgustedly, glaring at the offending piece of footwear.

"Well, do you think you could put it on and hurry our daughter along?"

"Wow, who died and made you a grouch?"

"Carolyn, do you remember those things I showed you this morning in bed?"

"Vividly. Why?"

"Because if you want to see me do them again, you have five minutes to get our daughter down those stairs." He told her while casually leaning against the balustrade.

"Jack!" she called out her heels clicking smartly on the tile floor as she headed towards her daughters room.

* * *

Arriving at Imam and Lajjuns' home they dropped Jackie's bag off and spent a few minutes playing with Ziza who would be staying home with the housekeeper before heading out to join in the festivities. The hours flew by as they ate and visited with their neighbors while venturing from stall to stall the merchants had set up just for this evening. Imam and Riddick had found a few spots near an impromptu bon fire and were visiting with some of the other men in the community. Carolyn caught his eye at one point waving as Jack said something that made her laugh. An hour before the fireworks Jackie begged to be allowed to sit with her friends so Carolyn sent her on her way. Buying a pitcher of mead and a cup she made her way to where Riddick was sitting but not before being stopped by a flower vendor. Carolyn chuckled at the young woman's pitch and bought several garlands from her slipping them on her arm as she wove her way in and out of the crowd, Riddick catching her around the waist as she tripped on Imams shoe.

"Did you save any of that for me?" he asked with a low chuckle.

"Yup," she said taking a sip before handing him the glass, which he drained. Before he could refill the glass she held up the garlands, "Look at what I got."

"Well at least they're not shoes."

Carolyn rolled her eyes as she dropped the floral strands around his neck, Imam sputtering in the background.

"Carolyn you probably don't want to do that."

And then when Riddick took two of them and dropped them over Carolyn's neck using them to pull her in for a kiss, Imam let out an audible groan. "You really shouldn't have done that," he said rubbing his forehead.

"What are you going on about, Imam?" Carolyn asked taking another drink from the cup that she was sharing with Riddick.

He waved them off "Nothing that can't be dealt with tomorrow," he said with a smile just as the fireworks started.

* * *

Carolyn moaned as the curtains in her room were ripped open letting the sunlight stream through her room.

'Riddick," she moaned trying to bury her head in his armpit, "Whydyaopenthecurtains," she mumbled.

"Didn't." she heard his muffled reply through the pillow they were now sharing.

"Ughh," Carolyn moaned pulling her head out from underneath him, turning over only to give Riddick a heart attack as she screamed. Flipping over with a knife in his hand, he found Carolyn with a hand clutched to her heart while simultaneously keeping the sheet covering the important parts as Imam stood at the foot of their bed wearing a grin so big, Riddick lay money that it didn't bode well for him.

"Holy man, there better be a good reason why you're in our bedroom at whatever time it is," Riddick complained while falling back on the bed shoving a pillow over his face.

"Oh there is," he said sitting down on a chair at the table in the room.

"Oh gods," Carolyn breathed. "Is it Jackie? Is Jackie ok?" Riddick lifted the pillow off his face long enough to hear 'no' before plopping back down, Carolyn glaring at his chest next to her.

"Hicks?" Carolyn asked.

"No, my child!" Imam said holding out his hands in a supplicating fashion. "Everyone is fine. I'm here about the two of you."

"Seriously?" Carolyn asked bringing fingers to a head that was starting to make its presence known.

"Did you have a good time last night?"

"Yeah, I think so. Riddick," Carolyn said smacking his abs, "Did you have a good time last night?"

"Umph"

"Yeah, ok." Carolyn said looking back at the holy man. "Wh-wh-why am I sitting in bed having small talk about last night with you?"

Carolyn actually scooted closer to Riddick as Imam rubbed his hands together with something of a crazed grin on his face.

"Did you notice the beautiful full moon last night? And was the music and dancing that you participated in not wonderful?" Imam asked

The growl that emanated from the area of Riddick's pillow sounded something like "didnotdance."

"The area that we were in last night was part of the nomad group that had come down from the mountains. Some of the Sheiks own family members." Imam said earnestly.

"And there's a point." Carolyn asked as he flapped his hands at her.

"You drank mead from the same cup. You exchanged garlands of flowers, you kissed and danced under a full moon."

"I've always told Lajjun what an observant man you are." Carolyn said dryly.

"And you came home to the bed that you share and…"

"Yeah, that's a pretty good assumption."

"Andthatsyourbusinesswhy?" Riddicks pillow asked.

"You took part in a very old and ancient tradition last night."

Carolyn smacked Riddick's bare abs again. "Gimme your knife. I'm gonna kill him so we can go back to sleep. We can hide the body later."

"Would you stop?" Riddick hissed throwing the pillow in the floor. "Imam, you've got about two seconds to tell us whatever it is your trying to say before I actually give her the knife."

"You're married!"

You could have heard a pin drop the room was so quiet before Carolyn slapped a hand over her mouth moaning "Imgonnabesick" as she got up and streaked to the bathroom.


	20. Underestimated

**Chapter 19**

**Never underestimate the power of an extremely pissed off woman.**

An hour later, both showered and dressed, they made their way down the back stairs to the kitchen where they found Imam waiting on them with a pot of coffee. He watched as they worked in tandem, Riddick retrieving the coffee cups and Carolyn pouring while Riddick added sugar and cream just the way she liked. Sitting at the table, Carolyn sat her cup down leaning back in her chair starring at it angrily as if it had offended her some how while Riddick blew on his taking a sip before rubbing a hand over his head.

"Well, I think this is very exciting news!" Imam said clapping his hands together. Carolyn frowned holding out her hand towards Riddick.

"No, you cannot have my knife. I don't know what was in that drink last night but my head is splitting and I do not want to be out in the heat."

"Come now children. Aren't you happy you're married?"

"I think marriage a wonderful institution Imam. Just not for me and especially not to him."

Riddick who had been nodding his head in agreement suddenly looked up, "What? What's wrong with being married to me?"

"Oh please, can you say commitment phobia and that's when you actually stick around!"

"I've stuck around this time."

"Ohh, a whole week longer than last time and do we even want to talk about having to rescue you from every bounty hunting Merc in three systems?"

"Now Carolyn," Imam said "Surely that cannot be held against him."

"Yes it can!" Riddick and Carolyn answered at the same time.

"There has to be some way to undo this, so undo it!" Carolyn said flapping her arms.

"Oh no. The desert people do not believe in divorce. When they take a mate it's for life."

"For life, huh?" A suddenly calm Carolyn said with a grin, picking up her coffee.

"Why are you smiling?" Riddick asked suddenly wary as she picked up her coffee walking towards the stairs. "Where are you going? We're not done here." Riddick asked moving to the bottom of the stairs after getting no response from her.

"Carolyn Riddick! Get your scrawny ass back down here before I make you!" Riddick called after her with a gleam in his eye.

"Carolyn Riddick?" They heard her screech as her coffee cup came sailing down the stairs barely missing Riddick's head.

"You realize that the weapons are up here, right?" She asked hands on her hips looking like a glorious Valkyrie with her blonde hair and blue eyes. "And rumor has it that I know how to use them."

"Now Carolyn, haven't you ever heard the saying that what doesn't kill you makes you stronger?"

"Yeah, well that must mean that I'm one stubborn bitch. So, why don't you come up here and we'll discuss that no divorce clause." She replied before turning on her heel.

"Carolyn," Riddick rumbled, "I'm pretty sure that this marriage isn't ending today."

A few moments later his knife came whistling through the air to land in the wall at the top of the stairs.

Riddick turned to Imam who was sitting at the kitchen table with his head in his hands mumbling to himself. "Might want to see yourself out holy man. This is probably going to take awhile.

* * *

"Holy crap, what happened in here?" Jackie asked as she let herself in the front door the next morning. Broken glass and pieces of furniture littered the foyer along with a few crossbow arrows stuck in the doorframe.

"Oh shit!" she said out loud looking around widely for any signs of her parents and the Mercs that must have surely come for Riddick.

"Watch that mouth young lady!" she heard her mother call out from the kitchen.

"Mom! What happened?" Jackie asked making her way towards what was left of the kitchen as her mother attempted to make breakfast.

"Riddick and I decided to remodel." She answered drily as Jackie inspected her swollen lip and the bruises around her neck.

"Mom?" Jackie whispered taking in her mother's torn nightgown and bruised knuckles.

"It's ok, sweetheart."

"Are you sure? Where's Riddick?" Jackie asked looking around.

"I sent him to town to pick some things up and to hire some day laborers. But I thought before he got home we could have breakfast and you could tell me about your party. Just the two of us like old times. And you have presents in your room." Carolyn said with a smile as the girl went racing upstairs.

When Riddick returned he found them at the table heads bent together giggling like schoolgirls at the pictures from Jackie's party. Carolyn was obviously too young to be the girl's mother but anyone could see that the two clearly adored each other.

"Come in and join us, Riddick," Carolyn said causing Jackie to jerk her head up.

"You're home!" the girl said jumping up and running up the stairs.

"Something I said?" He asked Carolyn with raised brows.

"She was waiting to open her gift from you till you got here." She said watching as he approached her, leaning over to trap her in her chair while placing a chaste kiss to her cheek.

"Did you tell her?"

"Tell me what?" Jackie asked bounding back into the room.

"That we're remolding? Yes, Riddick, I told her. It was a bit difficult to hide it."

Riddick snorted. "Have you ever looked up the word denial?"

"Big difference between denial and delusion, Riddick."

"We'll see."

"Ahem! Not to interrupt, whatever it is that I'm sure I don't want to know about, but could we please focus on the Birthday girl?" Jackie asked with a stomp of her foot.

"Of course, sweetheart," Carolyn said putting a hand on Riddick's face pushing him away so she could watch the girl open her gift. Riddick stood behind her chair watching as well.

Jackie's eyes bugged out as she opened the gift and slammed the lid back on looking up Riddick and then looking back and forth between the two of them. Carolyn crossed her arms over her chest and tilted her head back to look up at Riddick.

"You couldn't have asked me first? As her parents we have to learn to work together on this stuff."

Riddick just shrugged. "Yeah, but some of us are more committed to that than others, now aren't we?"

"Jack, go to your room. As it turns out Riddick and I aren't through remodeling the house." Carolyn said glaring at the man.

"Jack, show your mother your gift. Just stand over there," he said pointing a finger at the stairs.

This caused Carolyn to burst out laughing. "What's the matter Riddick? Afraid my 'scrawny ass' might cut you again?"

"Come here, baby," she said waving Jackie over to her, "let me see."

Opening the box lid Carolyn pulled out matching blades and sheaths. Pulling a knife out to inspect it Jackie did the same testing the balance and admiring the detail in the work. The silver handles were inlaid with garnets and both blades were double edged.

Swinging her knife by the tip Carolyn's eyes flipped towards Riddick. "Want to?" she asked Jackie, who smiled slyly.

"1"

"2"

"3"

At the count of three both females sent their knives flying, each sticking on one side of Riddick's head.

Crossing his arms he ran a tongue over his teeth smacking his lips together. "So, I guess you're not going to need any help with those are you?" he asked reaching back pulling the knives out of the wall and handing them to Jackie. "How Hicks has managed to put up with you two all this time I'll never know," he muttered leaving to check on the hired help.

"Who do you think taught us how to do that?" Carolyn crowed at his retreating back before she and Jackie dissolved into giggles.


	21. The war was on it's way

**Chapter 20**

**The war was on it's way.  
**

Later that night in bed Riddick propped himself up on an elbow his head resting on a meaty fist. Carolyn sighed turning over to face him.

"Why won't you tell her?"

"And why is it so important to you that I do? And for that matter, what's keeping you from telling her?"

"You've been together longer. She should hear it from you."

"Riddick, I love that little girl to the moon and back, but she's only been biding her time until she's old enough to go looking for you. We had our first real argument when I initially told her that I wasn't going to go after you." Carolyn said thinking back to that moment.

"I know, she told me."

Carolyn climbed out of bed to stand by terrace doors looking out into the night. "If she knows we're married, she'll only be that much more hurt when you run this time and I may not be able to keep her from leaving and she's all that I've got."

Slipping out of bed, Riddick padded barefoot across the wood floor laying his hands on her shoulders. Shrugging his hands off her she turned to face him. "Just do us all a favor and leave now before she gets anymore attached than she already is."

"Is that what you really want, Carolyn?"

"Yes, it is."

Riddick stood in front of her in all his naked glory rocking back and forth on his heels staring at her.

"Well, too bad." He told her crossing his arms over his chest.

Carolyn narrowed her eyes. "What do you mean, "Too bad"?"

"Do you remember that talk we had about saving lives and owning souls?"

"What the hell does that have to do with anything?"

Riddick leaned over her uncrossing his arms and took a finger gently jabbing it in her chest. "Mine." He grunted.

"Excuse me?" Carolyn asked with a disgusted look on her face.

Riddick chuckled and made his way back into bed getting comfortable. "Carolyn you might as well face it. You're stuck with me."

* * *

4 months later~

Carolyn and Jackie were finishing things up in the school, storing things away, not knowing when they would be used again. Unlike Riddick, who had much to Carolyn's surprise had actually stuck around, the school semester had come and gone. Carolyn had made the decision to close the school indefinitely. They all knew it was just a matter of time before some Merc wanting to make a name for himself came looking for Riddick. And, while she and Jackie might be choosing to live that kind of life she couldn't take the chance of something happening to one of her students.

Hearing a noise out in the hall, Carolyn got up from her desk. "Did everything go alright? I wasn't expecting you back so soon," she called out stepping into the hallway where several men carrying weapons met her. "Can I help you gentlemen? I'm afraid you've caught me unawares."

Flipping out a piece of paper and holding it up to her face the grin that appeared on the mans face made a shiver run down Carolyn's spine. "Looks like we've found us a Queen, boys."

* * *

While Carolyn and Jackie were closing the school up, Hicks and Riddick took the girls into town to see them on their way. Afterwards, they were to stop by Imams and pick up Ziza to bring her out for the day. While waiting for the last of the girls to depart, Riddick got Hicks attention. Three transports were speeding out of the hub.

"What do think that's all about?" Riddick asked suddenly feeling very uneasy.

"Could be anything." Hicks said stubbing his smoke out on the bottom of his boot. "No need to borrow trouble. Come on. This is their flight," he said motioning to the last three girls. Seeing the girls settled they waited until they had fully departed before making their way to Imam's.

Lajjun opened the door to them, Ziza in her arms. "Oh, thank God you're here! Imam is waiting for you in his study."

Alarmed the two men looked at each before making their way to the study. Imam was on a video call with Sheik Abdullah. "They're here now, thank you for your help," he said ending the call. Omeed and Badran are on their way to the villa right now. I have been unable to reach Carolyn or Jackie."

"What's the situation?" Hicks drawled out.

He slapped down a paper on the desk in front of him. "This went out over the wire late last night."

"Well Fuck!" Riddick bit out stomping towards the door.

"The Queen of Shives?" Hicks whistled. "Carolyn is going to be pissed." He said picking up the paper, tucking it into his pocket on his way out. He had barely taken his seat before Riddick hit the accelerator and they were off.

Omeed and Badran met them a mile out. Riddick skidded to a halt beside them before jumping out.

"Six men with weapons. Three inside, three out. They have Carolyn inside the house but we haven't seen Jackie."

"Ok, this is what we're going to do," Riddick said issuing orders.

* * *

Carolyn was on her knees in the foyer running a tongue over her split and swollen bottom lip. She could feel the side of her face swelling up as she spit out a mouth full of blood on the floor. Bruises dotted her ribs and arms and dried blood ran down her chin onto her chest. They had searched the school and then dragged her here stripping her down to her blouse and underwear under the pretense of searching her for weapons. One of the men was now sporting half an ear after searching a bit more thoroughly than Carolyn appreciated and leaving her with what little clothes she had on nearly falling off her.

It was he who had his knee in her back at the moment and a hand full of her hair twisted around his fist trying to get Riddick's location out of her.

"I keep telling you I don't know who you're talking about. I am not the woman in that picture. And I don't know anyone named Riddick." She cried out as his other fist made contact with her ribs

"Get the bitch up off her knees" Marcum said coming in through the door behind them. "I got something that will make her talk" he said as Jackie went sliding across the floor, knocking her head against the stairs before scrambling upright next to the hall table, right where Carolyn needed to be.

Not quite on her knees or feet Carolyn scrambled to where Jack sat panting heavily, her eyes a bit glassy as blood trickled down from a cut on her forehead. "Jack, baby," she whispered pulling the girl to her. "Don't you touch her!" Carolyn yelled as Marcum came to stand over them, hands on his hips.

"Well, I don't know about all that." he said. "The boys and I might want to have a bit of fun before taking you in and collecting our reward."

Jackie whimpered, tightening her grip on Carolyn. "Let her go and I'll do whatever you want."

"Now Queenie, we can't just be letting her go. How stupid do you think we are?"

"Fine," Carolyn ground out. "Lock her in a room by herself and I'll do whatever you want, tell you whatever you want."

"Well, did you hear that boys'? Not only are we gonna have some fun, we're gonna get a double payday to boot."

"The kitchen," Carolyn mouthed to Jackie as Marcum grabbed her by her arm. Carolyn stumbled over Jackie's feet making sure her hands landed on the hall table where they had overlooked one of Riddick's knives. As Marcum pulled her to her feet, Carolyn used the momentum to swing around sinking the knife into his neck, blood pouring down her hand and arm as she pushed it in further screaming at Jackie to run.

Their boss's screams goading them into action, Marcum's flunkies went chasing after Carolyn as she let go of the knife and pushed the man away from her. Gunfire rang out as she dove into the dining room unscathed, making her way into the kitchen where Jackie was waiting for her by the stairs.

"Go, go, go!" Carolyn said pushing her up the stairs. "My room!"

They could hear the men chasing them as Carolyn slammed the door shut locking it. Heading straight to the armoire she opened the top drawer handing Jackie a handgun. "You get in my closet and you stay there. I'll draw them away."

"But Mom!" Jackie pleaded.

"Don't argue with me!" she hissed as the sound of a shoulder hitting her door could be heard. "Now go!" Carolyn whispered pushing her towards the closet.

Carolyn threw open her terrace doors and waited for the door to burst open. Making sure she was seen, she went running across the terrace, racing down the stairs only to cry out as her hair was grabbed and she was yanked back against a hard body, a knife coming up to her neck.

His rancid breath was hot on her cheek. "You little, bitch," he breathed in her ear just as she heard the sound of a shot being fired and she tumbled to the ground, blood spattered as the Mercs dead weight pinned her down.

Desperately trying to crawl out from underneath the body, Carolyn screamed as a hand clamped down on her shoulder before pulling the body the rest of the way off of her. She blindly started kicking and scratching before finally recognizing the voice of the man holding her.

"Hicks!" she said clutching onto him.

"It's over Carolyn, It's over."

Drawing in a breath she took a look around and saw Omeed and Badran standing near something large and black lying on the ground near the stables. Following her line of sight Hicks pursed his lips. "I'm so sorry, Carolyn"

She clutched his shoulder with a bloody hand. "Help me up the stairs. I need to get to Jackie. I don't know what all they did to her before they brought her to me."

Hicks nodded, helping her stand. Afraid to hurt her anymore than she already was, he wrapped their arms together and slowly helped her make her way up the outside stairs. Entering her bedroom they found Riddick propped against their bed holding a sobbing Jackie in his arms, a Merc with a bullet hole in his forehead nearby.

"Oh no," Carolyn sighed taking in the scene.

Hearing her voice, Riddick raised his head seeing his wife for the first time. She noticed the lines on his forehead pop out immediately as he got to his feet whispering something to Jack as he laid her in the middle of their bed. Making his way to her he stopped directly in front of her raking his eyes from tip to toe before pulling her into his embrace causing a sob to emit from her throat. Pulling back he leaned down kissing her battered face softly. Helping her across the floor he put her in bed next to Jackie. The girl instinctively turned to Carolyn calling out for her and Carolyn gathered her up in her arms.

"We have to leave tonight, Carolyn." Riddick said taking in her bloody face.

"I know. Go do what you need to."

He squeezed her hand and picking up the dead body left the room. She held Jackie till the girl fell asleep and crawling out of bed made her way to the bathroom where she stood under the scalding water letting the sound of the shower muffle her cries.

Riddick found her standing in front of the bathroom counter, a pair of shears in one hand and a long clump of blond hair in the other. Picking up a comb from the bathroom sink he took the shears from her hand and began to even out her hair in the back. "I always did like the curls," he said leaning down to kiss her bare neck.

"Hicks took Jackie to help her pack. I need you to get dressed and pack anything that you want to take with us. We won't be coming back."

He bound her ribs that while probably not broken, hurt like a bitch, before helping her get dressed. Leaving her saris behind Carolyn packed the rest of her clothing and boots along with her jewelry, a few trinkets, photos, plexi-pads and the quilt off her bed, which had been a gift from Lajjun. Looking around she decided that everything else could be replaced.

Riddick took her bags and carried them down the stairs as she met Hicks at the door to Jackie's room. The girl was standing in the middle of her room looking like exactly what she was; a lost little girl. Carolyn shuffled into the room and wrapped her arms around the girl. "Sweetheart, it's time to go."

"I know," she sniffed.

"Jackie, do you want to stay here with Imam and your friends? It may be a long time before we're settled."

"No, we're a family," she whispered with a sad smile on her face.

"Ok," Carolyn answered steering her towards the door.

They skirted bodies covered with sheets in the foyer meeting the men outside beside one of their bigger transports. "The Sheik and Imam are at the bank. The bank manager was convinced to open to them this evening due to the horrible tragedy that happened here at the school today."

Carolyn cocked her head waiting for Riddick to continue.

"Unbeknownst to Ms. Fry, her daughter and hired hand, they recently hired on a known convict by the name of Richard Riddick. When Mercs converged upon his location at the Montgomery School for Girls this afternoon everyone was killed in the resulting firefight. There was one lone survivor, Ms. Jackie Fry who is the sole inheritor to her mother's estate. As her de-facto guardian as stated in Carolyn Fry's will Abu Al-Walid has decided to send her home to Taurus 3 in order to be with family during this stressful time."

"Here, put these on." Hicks said handing Carolyn and Jackie dark hooded robes before picking up a gas can and heading back into the house.

"We'll only have a few minutes to stop at Imams to pick up the cash and say our goodbyes. Do you understand?" He asked Jackie.

"Yes daddy."

"Come on, in with you then," he said pulling her hood up over her head and helping her up into the vehicle.

Stopping at the front door Hicks lit a match and threw it onto the hallway, the gas immediately catching fire. Coming to stand next to Carolyn he laid a hand on her shoulder. Even more than Riddick, he knew how much she was truly losing. Giving her shoulder a squeeze he climbed into the driver's seat.

"We need to go, Carolyn," Riddick said softly coming to stand next to her.

Nodding she took his hand and walked away from their home.

* * *

Parking in an alley near Imams home they were let in through the back door by Imam himself.

"Come, come," he said ushering in them into the study where the Sheik stood waiting with two large carpetbags of money.

The Sheik held out his arms and Carolyn instantly went to him. "It is wonderful to see you Carolyn, however I am afraid that we shall no longer be traveling the same path."

"You and your family have been so kind to us. I can never thank you for your generosity."

"No thanks are necessary between friends." He said with a kiss to her forehead. "May Allah always be with you."

"And with you," she whispered in return blinking back the tears as he moved amongst the others saying his goodbyes before taking his leave.

"Carolyn, would you like to say goodbye to Ziza? She is sleeping but we can wake her if you wish."

"Oh Gods, no!" she said with a sob. "Give her this," she said placing an object in his hand "and make sure she knows how much I love her," her tears fully falling now as Lajjun embraced her.

"Carolyn, We have to go," Riddick said taking her by the elbow and gently pulling the women apart.

"Have faith that we will see each other again," Imam told the family that he had been through so much with, as they slipped out of his house into the night. Opening his closed fist he picked up the dainty silver necklace lined with stars. Pulling his wife close to him he sent up a silent prayer for his friends.


	22. You have to go to them

**Chapter 21**

**You can't stay in your corner of the Forest waiting for others to come to you. You have to go to them sometimes.**

Night had fallen by the time they reached the shipyard and lowering the deck pulled the transport right up alongside Hicks skiff in the cargo bay.

"Why is the skiff on board?" Carolyn asked as they secured the transport to the ship locking it in place.

She watched Riddick exchange a look with Hicks that held a wealth of information before taking Jackie and walking into the passenger compartment. Riddick liked Hicks and after getting to know him knew that he was no threat to him or his. He and Carolyn had forged a friendship out of tragedy and Riddick knew that no one, not him, or this Ellen woman would ever come between that. Nor did he want to.

"What's going on, Hicks."

"I can't stay, Carolyn."

"What are you saying? You can't leave. We have to stick together."

"Carolyn," Hicks said taking her hands in his. "It's too dangerous for all of us to stay together."

"No. I forbid it. You can't leave us!"

Hicks pulled her in close, "Carolyn, I promise it's going to be ok"

"How? How is this going to be ok? Both my husband and I have a bounty on our heads and my daughter has had to kill because of it. I've left everything I've worked for so hard the last two years and now I'm losing my family!"

Hicks smiled down at the petite woman he had grown so fond of. "Carolyn, breathe!"

"Why are you smiling?" she asked swatting at him.

Capturing her hands again he pulled her back into his arms. "Riddick knows where I'll be at. As soon as the trail goes cold and he's sure it's safe, you'll be joining me. I'm going to take my usual vacation and then I'll be heading there myself. It'll be just a few months at most."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

Pulling away from him she opened the door on the vehicle she had just gotten out of and rummaged around for a minute or two before shutting the door behind her. Taking his hand she shoved a bag of UD's in his hand.

"Carolyn, I can't take this."

"Yes, you can!" she said wrapping his fingers around the money. "You are the best friend I have ever had and this is nothing to what you've given me over the years."

Hicks pursed his lips staring at the money before it morphed into a goofy grin. "Thank you."

"Will you at least come tell Jackie goodbye?"

"You bet." He said wrapping an arm around her shoulders guiding her towards the rest of their family.

Riddick had them up in the air in no time and before she knew it she was watching Hicks fly away.

"Carolyn, Jack's tired. Why don't you go get her settled and I'll be back in a few."

Carolyn simply nodded and went to look after her daughter.

After first looking in on Jackie, Riddick quietly shut the door to his cabin. Carolyn was in bed curled up on her side facing away from him. Grabbing a hand cloth from the bathroom he undressed, throwing his clothes on a chair in the corner, climbing into bed. Not a word was said as he turned towards her running a large hand down her delicate spine, her back mottled with bruises.

Carolyn immediately rolled over into his open arms taking the cloth that he handed her and promptly fell apart. She had been trying so hard to hold it together letting only the tiniest breakdowns bleed through with Imam and Hicks. And while he could barely make out everything she was trying to say through all the sobbing, hiccuping and nose blowing, he came to the conclusion that she was trying to tell him that she didn't blame him, was worried about Jack and as Hicks predicated was pretty pissed over being dubbed the "Queen of Shives."

He did understand one thing very clearly and that was when she took his face in her hands and said, "I love you, Richard," before tenderly kissing him with her swollen lips. Rolling her onto her back as gently as he could he made his way down one side of her body and up the other kissing, soothing and caressing each bump, bruise, cut and scrape covering her body until she cried out with her need for him and took his body into her own.

* * *

Six months later~

Sitting in a dingy bar on some remote outpost, Carolyn raised her glass in a silent birthday wish to one Dewayne Hicks. It had been six months since they had to flee in the night, Carolyn having a bigger bounty on her head than her husband. _Who would have thought,_ she chuckled to herself just as a tall brunette slid up onto the bar next to her. Riddick and Jack were out gathering supplies, Riddick having promised her that this was the last leg of their journey and that they would be with Hicks by the end of next week.

It had been four months before the speculation over their deaths had finally died down and another month before the wire was completely empty with no mention of their names. Throw in another month for good measure and Riddick finally told her last night that it was time. They had both enjoyed her appreciation of that announcement while an outraged Jackie had done nothing but glare at them all day muttering under her breath about how she got stuck with the pervy parents.

The girl had begun bouncing back from that horrible day, her nightmares far between now; however she still wasn't comfortable with being by herself for any amount of time so was constantly tagging along with one of them wherever they happened to be. Today was Riddick's turn as Carolyn had found herself in a funk from the second she woke. Having had enough of her bitchiness he took Jackie and told Carolyn to do whatever she needed to, to get the fuck over herself, which promptly earned him a cabin door being slammed in his face. _Boy had that pissed him off, _she thought with a snort. So, she had strapped her holster onto her hip, put on her arm sheaths that Riddick had given her with the matching bloodstone handled blades and marched herself to the nearest bar.

Turning her attention to the woman next to her she raised her shot glass in a mini salute before knocking it back.

The woman chuckled. "Do you mind?" she asked waving a hand indicating the fact that she had taken the seat next to her. "You're the only other woman in here, you look well armed and most importantly your intention appears to be the same as mine."

Carolyn tilted her head at the woman with a smile, and then slammed a hand down on the bar. "Barkeep! A bottle and a glass! I've got company!" she crowed.

Pouring their drinks they shared a toast. "To the men we love," Carolyn, piped up, "And to the men we've lost." The woman finished as they clinked their glasses together.

Conversing in generalities they spent an enjoyable few hours in each other's company, which they both had to agree, was better than drinking alone. As the last drop was poured out of the bottle Carolyn sighed.

"I should probably be getting back. The husband and kid will be getting worried."

"Yeah, my kid is in a rented room across the street with her babysitter. I should be going soon myself."

Carolyn stood from the table and held out her hand. "Thanks for the company. Name's Carrie Richards."

The woman stood and took her hand. "Nice to meet you Carrie. Ellen Ripley. Maybe we'll run into each other again one day."

Carolyn smiled. "Stranger things have happened."

Throwing some money on the table Carolyn headed towards the door before stopping in her tracks. _No, It couldn't be,_ she breathed turning back to look at the woman.

Hurriedly making her back over to the woman Carolyn threw her hands down on the tabletop getting in the woman's face.

"Problem?" Ellen asked smirking at the tipsy woman.

"Your name is Ellen?"

"And yours is Carrie. Remember, we just did that," she said wagging a finger between the two of them.

"Do you know why I was here tonight?" Carolyn asked

"You were thirsty?"

"Today is my best friend's birthday and I couldn't be with him. This will be the first time since I met him that he's been alone on his birthday. He lost his family shortly before I met him"

"Well, I'm very sorry to hear that Carrie, but I'm not sure what that has to do with me," Ellen said standing and slipping her jacket on.

"If you're who I think you are it has everything to do with you!"

"I seriously doubt that." Ellen replied with a chuckle throwing her own money down on the table.

Carolyn stepped up to the woman tilting her head back to look at her. "His name is Dewayne Hicks."

Ellen took a step back looking like she had been struck before sinking into a chair.

"Prove it."

* * *

Hours later with Ellen, her daughter Newt and a synthetic person by the name of Bishop in tow, Carolyn was keying in the combination to lower the ships deck. Bouncing from foot to foot she groaned when she saw Riddick standing at the top, arms crossed with a black look waiting on her.

As pissed as he was at her for letting him think that something had happened to her, the last thing Riddick expected was for Carolyn to throw herself at him raining kisses on his face and talking a mile a minute. Un-wrapping her arms from around his neck, Riddick tried to get a grasp on the moving bowl of jello standing in front of him.

"Carolyn!"

"What?"

"Take a breath, and then tell me who your new friends are." He said eyeing the three strangers in front of him.


	23. The house

**Chapter 22**

**The house does not rest upon the ground, but upon a woman.**

One week later.

Taking a deep breath after getting his ragtag family and all their supplies loaded into the transport, Riddick couldn't help but shake his head. He was ready to see Hicks again as well. Being surrounded by four strong-willed women of varying ages for the last week hadn't been the picnic one would think. He was the first to admit he had lost this battle and needed reinforcements.

"I could walk faster than this.' He heard Ellen grouse from the back seat as he opened the door climbing up into the driver's seat.

"Keep your shirt on, Ellen and we might get there sooner rather than later."

She snorted but chose to keep quiet. Carolyn flashed him a smile as he started the vehicle and punched in the coordinates. Several hours later they came to a rumbling stop. "Oh my gods," Carolyn breathed.

"What is it?" Ellen asked leaning forward to look out the window.

"Its home!" Jackie yelped in Riddick's ear causing him to wince. Carolyn and Riddick opened their doors helping everyone hop out of the back. As Ellen stood holding Newts hand, Hicks came strolling out the front door shirtless and barefoot, hand raised in greeting with a goofy grin plastered on his face at Carolyn's expression until he heard a tiny voice calling out his name. Turning his head his expression turned from goofy to shock to pure happiness.

"Newt!

"Hicks!" the little girl cried out running to him.

Hicks met her halfway swinging the little girl up into his arms kissing her face. "Daddy!" Carolyn heard her say as she stood in Riddick arms watching the happy reunion. Setting the girl down Hicks strode right up to Ellen throwing his arms around her, kissing her soundly.

"Happy?" Riddick asked looking down at Carolyn.

"You have no idea. Thank you, Richard." She said into his chest as he leaned down and kissed the top of her head.

"You can show me later." He chuckled causing Jack to let loose with a "Gross! Could you please not talk like that around me?" Which brought Hicks and Ellen's attention back to them.

Pulling Ellen over to where Carolyn stood he looked down at the petite woman. "You did this?" he asked with a beaming grin.

"You did this?" she asked smiling just as big, waving at the house.

Putting his hands on her face, Hicks bent down and kissed the little spitfire on the mouth.

A discreet cough and a tapping on his shoulder had Hicks pulling back. "Mine," said Riddick pointing at Carolyn, "yours" he continued, leaning forward to point at Ellen.

"Ah your just jealous big guy! Come'er" Hicks said smacking his lips at larger man.

Riddick laughed at the mans antics and allowed himself to be hugged and patted on the back. "Keep that shit to yourself, Hicks," Riddick told the man.

Pulling Ellen and Newt up against him, Carolyn thought his face might break his smile was so big.

"Well, come on in and see if I got it right!" he said. "You too Bishop, you're a part of this crazy family now as well!"


	24. Epilogue

**Chapter 22**

**If you wish to experience peace, provide peace for others.**

Approximately one year later.~

Carolyn sat stretched out on a lounge chair in her favorite blue nightdress on her bedroom terrace with a cup of tea in her hand, watching the sun rise in glorious shades of pinks, peaches and pale yellows over the open plains. Hicks had done good when he picked this little backwater planet she thought with a smile. It reminded her of stories she had heard about the old west back on Earth in centuries past. They owned more land than even she was able to imagine and had made a small fortune in the short time they had been here ensuring their solitude from prying eyes and she couldn't be happier.

Riddick stood with his shoulder propped against the door frame watching his wife as she watched the world. She did that a lot now and there was a peace that seemed to emanate from her which seemed to flood his very soul every time he was near her. And if he was honest, he really couldn't complain.

Oh, they still had their days when she was the "Queen of Shives," and he was "Richard B. Riddick, convicted murderer," but those days were few; mostly they were just Rick and Carrie, Aunt and Uncle, Mom and Dad.

Hearing a gentle tapping at his bedroom door, Riddick padded over silently opening it to his daughter, and she was his daughter in every sense of the word, there was nothing he wouldn't do for this child.

Jackie was sixteen now and would be leaving in a few weeks to head back to New Mecca, moving in with Imam to finish her education. It was killing Carolyn to let her go, but she refused to keep her trapped here on this planet when everything they had done was to make sure she'd never have to watch her back and her daughter deserved a chance at a real life.

Riddick knew Jackie was both excited and frightened all at the same time and had done what he could to reassure her. They had spoke with Sheik Abdullah who would provide bodyguards and he and Carolyn had wired enough money back to New Mecca so that she would want for nothing as long as she decided to remain.

"Morning Dad," she said quietly reaching up to kiss his cheek. "I'm headed into town with Ellen and Newt. Do you or Mom need anything?"

"Is Bishop going with you?"

"Of course," she huffed and he looked at her sternly.

"Sorry," she mumbled.

"I think we're good." He said ruffling her head.

"We should be back by lunchtime," she said with a smile bouncing towards the stairs leaving Riddick shaking his head as he gently shut the door and took up position watching his wife again.

A gentle smacking noise interrupted Carolyn's musings a bit later causing her to twist in her chair, a radiant smile lighting up her face as she laid eyes on her husband.

"How long have you been standing there?"

"A while," he said moving to her side, leaning down to kiss her mouth as her hand stroked his cheek.

"Someone's ready for breakfast," he said laying his four month old daughter into her mother's arms.

Carolyn scooted over on the chair. "Join us?" she asked patting the space beside her.

Riddick climbed in beside her, Carolyn resting against his chest as he watched Cordi attack her breakfast with gusto, causing him to chuckle as he ran a palm over her head resting his chin on Carolyn's shoulder.

Baby Cordi, short for Concordia, was named after the gods that her mother still prayed to. Carolyn thought it fitting that she and Riddick's daughter be named after the Goddess of Peace succeeding a battle, and Cordi, make no mistake about it, had her father wrapped around her tiny little finger from the moment she was pushed from her mothers womb screaming her tiny little lungs out; a huge smile covering his face as he laid the slimy creature against his wife's bare chest. "Can we make another one?" he had asked Carolyn in awe, who simultaneously started laughing and crying at the same time, as she saw the love that Riddick had for she and his daughter come oozing out every pore of his body.

While Jack was the child of his mind and his intellect, teaching the girl everything he knew, pouring his experience into her, Cordi was the child of his heart and of his soul. Everything that was good and pure and no one should ever dare suggest that he love one more than the other because it simply wasn't true. He would kill for either of them. More importantly, he would die for either of them.

Carolyn shifted against him raising Cordi to her shoulder gently patting the baby on the back.

"Jack went into town with Ellen and Newt."

"They take Bishop or Hicks?"

"Bishop. Plan on being back around lunch time."

"Really?" she asked a twinkle appearing in her eye.

"Yeah, why?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

"Well, Cordi's ready for a nap and no one else is going to be in the house for hours, so….just saying."

Riddick grinned climbing to his feet before helping Carolyn up. "I like the way you think Mrs. Riddick."

"Why thank you, Mr. Riddick," she replied as he led her into the house shutting the door behind them.


End file.
